Love is Beautiful
by lovablelatina
Summary: WIPHarry is starting to dream of girl that he does not know. She is beautiful, love is beautiful except. . .Going through a major revision! This is the 'old version'
1. Before returning to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters in Harry Potter. I do own the original characters and the plot to this story.

A/N #1: I just reloaded the entire story for the grammar errors. I hope that you enjoy the story.

A/N #2: This is for future reference:

------ scene change

-- -- -- -- flashback/past

'blah' thoughts

"blah" speaking

**

* * *

Chapter One - Before Returning to Hogwarts **

Harry saw himself walking towards a door.

' . . . to where?' he thought.

He placed a hand on the doorknob and turned it. The door opened. He slowly pushed the door open and walked through. He did not except to see what he saw on the other side of the door. He saw himself without anything on except a pair of sweatpants kissing a beautiful girl dressed in a white nightgown.

Harry had his left arm around her waist pulling her towards himself and his right hand on her cheek drawing her into the kiss. Harry couldn't see her face or recognize her whatsoever. But he did notice how the nightgown she was wearing was tight on her body showing how she was shaped.

She was slim with nice firm legs, arms, butt, and nice large breasts. She had medium length black hair that his fingers were tangled in.

Just looking at her made him 'excited.' Then he heard her say his name so soft and gentle with the tenderness of a woman who is love.

Then Harry woke up to the sound of Hedwig tapping on his bedroom window at the Dursley's home. He started to sit up, but felt and saw something under the covers that he never had seen or felt before. When moved slightly to take a better look and felt his groin area ache.

The ache was more like a throbbing pain. He had to relieve himself somehow. He placed one of his hands on his hardened member and started to pump it. Slowly at first due to it being so sensitive, then he started to go faster and faster. He was moaning from pleasure as he was pumping and his moans started to get louder the faster he pumped. Then his release came that caused his last moan to cut off.

His whole body was aching especially his now satisfied member. He was trying to control how loud his moans were because he didn't want the Dursely's to hear him and think that he was doing magic.

As he was relieving himself of the 'throbbing pain' he totally forgot about Hedwig. He immediately got out of bed and wiped his hand on the bed sheets, then proceeded to open the window for Hedwig. Once Hedwig entered the room and landed on top of her cage she ruffled her feathers looking at him angrily for leaving her to wait outside the window for so long.

Harry apologized, took out his wand, and cleaned the sheets and himself. Once he and the bed were cleaned Harry sat back down on the bed. He wondered if something was wrong with him because this had never happened before and who exactly was that girl? He thought that he better get to sleep because he was going to Hogwarts tomorrow and he already had way too much excitement for the night.

When Harry woke up in the morning he was glad that he didn't have anymore dreams about him and that girl. Who was that girl, anyways? He asked himself as he got out of bed. He didn't know but she was damn beautiful though.

Harry had to take his mind off this girl so he could get ready before the Weasley's showed up to take him to the train station. He put her out of his mind and then quickly changed into his muggle clothes.

As soon as he finished putting on his clothes the doorbell rang.


	2. The Business Deal

**Chapter 2 - The business deal**

When Harry heard the doorbell ring he immediately looked at the clock. It was 7am; the Weasley's were not suppose to show up for another hour.

So who could be at the door right now?

Harry heard his aunt go to answer the door. She said, "Coming! I'm coming!" when the doorbell rang again for the second time.

Harry walked out of his room and down the stairs. When his aunt answered the door she gasped because there were two redheads with bloody noses standing in the doorway.

The redheads walked in immediately trying to stop the bleeding in front of Harry's aunt. She was starting to swoon, as she called out, "Vernon!"

Once she said this, the redheads both popped something into their mouths quickly and then they used handkerchiefs to wipe away all the blood away. Once they were completely clean they went to catch Mrs. Dursley along with Harry.

Harry's uncle came bursting through the hallway doors, that lead into the kitchen, screaming, "Pentunia, what is the matter!"

When he walked in he was shocked to see his wife being caught by his nephew, Harry and two redhead boys. He immediately shot an evil scowl at Harry and demanded what the hell was going on, when he got to his wife who had fainted.

The two red-heads replied for Harry, "Sir, we just walked in and the next thing we knew she was fainting." They both looked completely innocent, but up to something.

Harry couldn't help but smile at how the boys could keep a straight face as they said that to his uncle. Harry looked at his uncle, who was looking at the boys menacing.

"Fine," Harry's uncle replied harshly.

"I will take you upstairs dear, so you can get some rest. And then I will get you some tea." Uncle Vernon said calmly and soothing to his wife as she came around. She just nodded as he led her up the stairs.

Once his aunt and uncle were upstairs and out of sight, Harry turned around and shut the front door saying, "Hi, Fred. Hi, George!"

The two redheads smiled sweetly and said together, "Hi, Harry!"

'Just like the twins' thought Harry as he turned around and asked, "How are you two doing?"

"Great," they both replied with big grins.

"Why don't we go to my room and talk so as Uncle Vernon can't yell at us for anything." Harry said as Vernon was going to make some tea for his 'Pentunia.'

"Okay," they both said as they followed Harry upstairs to his room.

Once they were in Harry's room. Harry asked, "What are you two doing here? I thought you guys had to be somewhere, so you couldn't see my off?"

"Well, Harry. We both kinda of felt a bit guilty and all for not talking to you much over the summer and all . . . " Fred said.

"So we figured that we would pay you back for financing us in our joke shop." George said.

Both the twins then proceeded to pull out two medium sized bags and handed them to Harry. Harry took them and opened one of the bags. His eyes went wide; the bag was full of galleons. He put down that bag and opened the other one; it was full of galleons as well. He looked up at the twins and said, "W-Where did all this money come from? I can't take it."

"Don't be silly Harry . . . " Fred said.

" . . . we earned it from the joke shop business." George finished.

"And of course you can keep it!" Fred said.

"Yeah, you've earned it! And we have been thinking . . . " George said.

" . . . of giving you 10 of everything we make!" Fred finished.

Harry was stunned. 'What am I suppose to do? Should I accept the money or tell them to keep it?'

As if knowing what Harry was thinking the twins both looked at each other and nodded, saying, "We are not going to take 'NO' for an answer." They both grinned because now Harry could not say no.

"Okay, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody else that you guys are paying me. I don't want people coming to me to get them stuff from the shop. And I don't want people to bother me about being in a business deal," Harry replied with a sheepish grin.

The twins smiled saying, "Okay!" patting him on the back.

"Will you two help me put these bags in my trunk?" Harry asked them.

As the twins helped him put the money up, they told him, "Harry we have to get going. We have to go open another store in Hogsmeade! It is the third store we have, mate!"

"Alright, Fred, George. Glad to see ya again. I guess I will be seeing you two in Hogsmeade?" Harry replied.

"Yep, old chap." they both said as they headed downstairs to leave. Once they got to the front door they let themselves out and walked around the corner with Harry following them.

Once out of sight of muggles they said 'goodbye and wished Harry luck in the coming school year' and apparated to their new shop opening.

Harry returned to the house and heard his uncle yelling for him to get his aunt some more tea and to come fan her. 'Well at least things have not changed around here much' Harry thought as he pulled out his wand to make his aunt some tea. 'Fred and George have changed a lot over the years, since he had first met them. Now they have their joke shop and I'm still here catering to my aunt and uncle.'

Once Harry finished the tea he then levitated it to follow him upstairs, but the doorbell rang. He looked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen and it was about time for the Weasley's to show up so he put the tray of tea back on the table and went to go open the door. When he opened it, he was completely surprised to see who was standing in the doorway.


	3. Unexcepted Guest

**Chapter Three - Unexpected Guest**

When Harry opened the door, he froze in place. He did not expect to see Snape standing in the doorway, with the Weasley's who were taking him to the train station.

"Well, Mr. Potter, do we have to stand out here all day or are you going to invite us in?" Snape said harshly.

"Severus, behave yourself. We are here to take Harry to the train station. So he just probably needs a little bit of time to go collect his things and then we will be off." Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry snapped out of his shock of seeing Snape on his door step. 'Why the hell is Snape here? Why is he coming to take me to the train station? I wonder if this had to do with my dream?' As he thought this Harry was gesturing for the Weasley's and Snape to enter and closed the door.

Once he closed the door, his mind went back to the dream he had last night about that girl. He seemed to remember that something was out of place in the dream, but what?

"Well, dear. Are all your things packed? We must get going or we will be late?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Come on, Harry. I'll help you get your stuff," Ron said with an uncomfortable grin.

"I'll help too!" Ginny said as she quickly walked up side her brother Ron.

"Okay," Harry said as he headed up the stairs toward his room, followed closely by Ron and Ginny.

When he got to the top of the stairs, his uncle came out of his uncle and aunt's bedroom with his face red. "Where is that bloody tea, that I told you to make!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"It is downstairs in the kitchen, it will stay warm. I put a warming spell on it. I have to get my things, since the Weasley's are here to take me to the train station. Goodbye uncle." Harry said all of this in a calm, cool voice.

Harry walked away from his uncle followed closely behind by Ginny and Ron. Harry saw Ron give his uncle a dirty look as he passed him. Harry couldn't help but smile because his uncle's face went livid and his eyes were full of fear. His uncle now knew that there was a lot more wizards in the house that could do magic besides Harry.

-----------

Ginny and Ron could not believe how Harry was with his uncle. He just seemed void of all emotion when his uncle yelled at him. He also replied in a voice that both cause them to shiver. All they could think of was that Harry had changed a lot over the summer.

Ron gestured for Ginny to go in front of him and then to give Harry's uncle a dirty look for talking to Harry like he was a servant especially since Harry could do magic now.

-----------

Harry stopped in front of his bedroom door and held it open for Ginny and Ron to walk in. Once they were all in the room he closed the door and asked in the same cool even tone he used on his uncle, "Why is Snape here?"

Ron and Ginny looked at each other before Ron replied, "He is here to make sure you get on the train for Hogwarts. It seems that there are a lot of people who want to make sure you get to the train station and have an 'accident' before you actually get on the train."

"What do you mean? I have not heard anything about this." Harry said in the same cool even tone, his face was still blank from emotion.

"It seems that only Dumblemore and the rest of the order got wind that the Death Eaters that were not caught and the families of all the Death Eaters are planning a way to destroy you." Ron said uncomfortably because Harry was looking at him with a face void of emotion and eyes that seemed cold.

Ginny also shifted uncomfortably because Harry was completely blank of emotion and didn't really seem to care that people were planning to kill him. She was starting to get worried because Harry was not himself, he was not reacting to any of this news, and it was awhile before he said.

"That doesn't explain why Snape is going to help make sure I get on the train."

"Well, I think it is to throw off the Death Eaters plan. You know that Snape is considered one of them, so they may think that he has a plan to kill you . . ." Ginny couldn't believe that she was saying this. Ron seemed surprised and relieved at her for saying something and Harry as looking straight at her his eyes seemed cold and his face was emotionless. ". . . so they may not try anything."

Harry just sat there looking at Ginny as she talked. Once she was finished, he turned and went to close the window. Then he walked over to Hedwig and coaxed her into her cage with a soft expression.

Ron and Ginny watched Harry walk to the window and close it. He then walked over to Hedwig and put her in her cage. They both noticed that Harry didn't seem phased by the news that they both just told him. He seemed like a different person, since the beginning of the summer.

"Well, we better get going or we will be late." Harry said with a blank expression and in a bored tone.

After Harry said this both Ginny and Ron were worried about him.

-----------

Mr. Dursley went livid, when he saw two redheads, one girl and the other a boy. The boy gave him a dirty look as he passed by him. He knew that they were friends of Harry's which meant that they were wizards.

He wondered if they both could do magic, without getting in trouble like Harry.

'Harry, yes, he could do magic ever since he got a letter saying that he passed some test called OWLs, but he didn't seem to use it whatsoever to his knowledge. But the damn boy became more rebellious the moment he got the letter, but he also became a lot more withdrawn. He stayed in his room all the time and sometimes at night he would moan, talk, or in some cases scream in his dreams.' Vernon thought.

'The boy is going to be gone in a few years, so all I have to do is put up with all his crap for a few more years, then I can forget about the little bastard. Anyways I will be rid of him for ten months at that stupid school for wizards.' Vernon thought as he walked downstairs away from his nephew and his friends.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw a group of people staying near the front door. A man with black hair to his chin, a man with red hair and a woman with red hair. 'Mr. and Mrs. Weasel, Weasley, or something like that. They were the wizards that Harry would go and stay with if he was not at school or here on Privet Drive. But who was the other man? He has a bad look about him, that made him want to kick him out of the house before he tried to take anything from his home.' Vernon thought.

"Why, hello, Mr. Dursley. Do you remember me? I'm Molly Weasley, the mother of the redheads that went upstairs with Harry, Ron and Ginny." She took his hand in a handshake once he reached them. "Oh, where are my manners? Mr. Dursley, this in my husband Arthur Weasley and this gentleman here is Severus Snape. He is one of Harry's professors."

"What is the little brat in trouble?" Vernon asked with a smirk when he looked at Snape. "Because if he is then you can do whatever you want with him. I could care less what happens to him."

Snape looked at him with a piercing glance and said, "No, unfortunately Potter is not exactly in trouble and I would be careful what you say about the boy in front of present company, sir."

"I would ask you to not speak to me like that again 'wizard' in my own house!" Vernon yelled with a red face. He noticed that the Weasley's were standing in the background with expressions of both anger and surprise. 'HaHa. I have made them to respect me more.' he thought.

Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it right at Mr. Dursley. He was about to put a jinx on him when saw a woman coming downstairs with Potter and the Weasleys, and Molly telling him not to do anything that my cause trouble, Mr. Dursley didn't know what he was saying.

Snape saw the look on the woman's face when she saw the scene, she was mortified at the scene. She started to faint from the shock of what she was seeing. Potter and the Weasley boy caught her as he lower his wand.

-----------

Harry and his friends got all his things and levitated them to carry downstairs. Once he had everything he opened the door, so they could go downstairs.

He stepped out of his room first and saw his aunt come out of her room. She looked better than she did when she fainted from George and Fred's prank. He smiled; it was the most fun he had all summer.

He walked towards his aunt with his trunk levitating behind him. She froze when she saw that and her eyes went wide. Harry stopped and asked, "How are you feeling Aunt Pentunia? Better I hope?" his voice was calm and soothing.

"Y-Yes, I feel better. What are you doing?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"That is wonderful that you are feeling better. I'm leaving now to go to the train station." Harry said with a warming smile to make her a little bit more calm. "Goodbye, Aunt Pentunia. I'll see you next summer."

She seemed to relax a bit at his smile and said, "Well, goodbye then Harry." Her voice was calm and caring. She seemed a little bit worried that he was leaving, but she smiled all the same because his friends were right behind him.

-----------

Ron and Ginny watched, as Harry seemed to lighten up as he spoke to his aunt. Why was he so happy to talk to his aunt but not them? He seemed to really care about her, but why? They also noticed that his aunt was a little bit worried that he was leaving. Why was she worried?

-----------

Harry asked in a more upbeat tone to make his aunt less worried about him, "How about you see us to the door Aunt Pentunia? Since you don't seem well enough to go see me off at the train station."

"Okay, Harry. Let's hope your uncle is in a better mood, than he was earlier," she said with a small smile. As they headed downstairs with Ron and Ginny following them downstairs with confused looks on their faces.

Once they got half way down the stairs they all froze at the sight of Snape holding his wand directly at his uncle.

Harry saw Snape look up at them, especially at Aunt Pentunia who was starting to faint again from the shock of the sight. Harry and Ron caught her as she fell. Harry could see out of the corner of his eye that Snape had put down his wand still looking at him and his aunt.

Once he and Ron gently laid her down on the stairs, Harry got up and walked the rest of the way down the stairs and put his trunk on the floor near the door. He proceeded to walk to the kitchen to get a cup of tea and some smelling salts. He looked at Snape as he passed by on his way to the kitchen; his face blank and Snape seemed to truly look at Harry with a confused look.

"Pentunia!" Vernon said as he turned around to see his wife laying on the stairs and that good for nothing nephew of his was heading toward the kitchen. "Boy, where do you think you are going! This whole mess is all your fault!"

Harry froze just as he arrived at the hallway door. He turned around and looked threatening at his uncle as he said in the coldest voice that he had, "Do not blame me for what has happened, it seems to me that it was your fault. You are the one that causes all the trouble around here not me. I will not take any of this anymore from you, so you will excuse me while I go get something for Aunt Pentunia." As soon as he was finished speaking he turned back around and walked through the door into the kitchen.


	4. Train Station

**Chapter 4 - Train Station**

Everybody, including Snape was completely surprised at how Harry was so cold to his uncle and his aunt because all he did was walk away from his aunt and threaten his uncle.

-----------

Harry walked through the door into the kitchen, fetched the warm tea on the counter, and started searching for the smelling salts.

Harry's aunt fainted again, that wasn't good in the condition that she was in. She was getting a little vulnerable mentally. She was starting to have dreams of Harry dying a very gruesome death along with his cousin, Dudley. With all the dreams that she was having she started to become more affectionate to her nephew and started to care for him deeply.

'Where were those damn smelling salts!' Harry thought as he started to get worried about his aunt's well being. 'She really has been a little bit on edge every time she saw a wand pointing at anybody. Especially when he would point it at his uncle in a rage of passion.'

He looked in all the cabinets and finally found them in the last cabinet that he looked in. They were all the way towards the back of the cabinet behind the cereal that Dudley loved to eat. 'Finally found them! Better get back before anything else happens and I get blamed for them. Uncle Vernon was the meanest son of a bitch to anybody he wanted to. He always blames me for things that he has no control of! This is the last time that I let him blame me for anything else!'

-----------

The next thing that they knew Harry was walking back through the door with a tea tray levitated behind him and smelling salts in his hands. They all looked at him as he walked back to the stairs where his aunt was laying with a blank expression on his face. He opened the smelling salts and gently glided them underneath his aunt's nose.

Harry noticed that everybody was just staring at him, but it didn't matter. He was going to take care of his aunt and then go to the train station if it was the last thing he did.

'It actually may be the last thing that I do. I think it would be better to end this madness now than later.' Harry thought. But as soon as he thought this that mysterious dream girl came to his mind and how she said his name.

Harry snapped out of the dream as soon as his aunt sat up on the steps. He gave her a cup of tea to drink and told her to take a drink. He calmed her down when her eyes looked worriedly at Snape and his uncle.

"Everything is alright, they only had a small disagree. It's all settled now. Right?" Harry said looking at his uncle and Snape with the most deadliest look that he had ever made in his entire life and the coldest eyes in the world.

Vernon looked right back at his nephew and took a step back at the look that Harry was giving him. 'What the hell is that freak looking at me for? All I did was tell the fucking truth and everyone is giving me an its-all-your-fault look.'

He shivered because Harry was not the only one to look at him like that. Those other 'wizards' were looking at him like it was all his fault.

Snape actually flinched back a bit at the look that Potter was giving him. This boy, no young man, in front of him was not the same scraggly troublesome little twit that he thought that Potter was. Here was a cold-hearted young man that looked like he was about to strangle him for doing him wrong.

'The nerve of Potter to look at me like that! I should hex him for giving me such a nasty look! But that look . . . it reminds me of someone. Who?' Snape thought to himself as he stared back at Harry and nodded in agreement at the cold look he was given.

-----------

Once his aunt was fine, Harry and his escorts left for the train station. They went out the front door and out of the sight of muggles and apparated a block away from the train station. Everyone was completely silent when they got to the train station.

Snape noticed that Harry's face was expressionless as they got his, Ron's, and Ginny's stuff on carts. He did not seem to be on alert of any kind; it was like he didn't care if someone tried to end his life. It seemed such ashame for the Potter boy to give up without a fight. I wonder why he has given up, so quickly on living his own life.

Harry was completely on alert for some reason he didn't think that Snape was going to try to save him in anyway after the encounter with his uncle, but for some reason he didn't feel like worrying about the whole situation. Whatever happens, happens, but what about Ron and Ginny, and their parents.

'I better be on guard for anything in case they try to go after anybody else, but me.' Harry thought as he took a quick glance around the platforms before getting onto platform 9 and ¾. 'I wonder who or how they are going to kill me in front of everyone here?'

All of a sudden out of nowhere there was a little girl with her mom walking toward them, each of them carrying a wand in their hands. The little girl was pointing her wand at Ginny and the woman was pointing her wand at Ron.

Harry was about to do something but he caught other couple pointing their wands at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He looked behind them and saw that there were three more wands pointed in his direction, two at himself and one at Snape's back. He kept walking making it look like he couldn't see what was going on.

Snape seem to notice that Harry tensed all of a sudden and then relaxed as he took a look around the platform.

'Wonder why Potter is getting jumpy all of a sudden? He didn't seem to worry about coming to the train station earlier, so why is he getting all nervous now?' Snape thought until he saw Harry look over his shoulder at him and then past him. 'What is Potter looking at?'

Snape noticed the reflection in Harry's glasses to see a man pointing a wand at his back, but he also noticed that Harry was turning around. He also noticed the tiny smirk that appeared across his face before he completely turned around.

'So the morons think that putting me on the spot like this in the middle of the train station is going to force me to do something stupid. Well, they have another thing coming. I will give them what they want just not the way they want it.' Harry thought as he turned his head back to face where he was going with a smirk.

"Do you mind? We are busy. We need to get to school, so if you wouldn't mind getting out of the way before you get hurt, it would be most appreciated." Harry said as he came to a stop directly in front of the entrance to platform 9 and ¾. There stood the woman and the little girl with their wands raised and now pointing at him.

The Wealsey's and even, Snape froze at the coldness in Harry's voice. They were also surprised by the scene in front of them at the entrance to platform 9 and ¾.

'Maybe I can by some time for Mr. Weasley, Ron and Snape to get armed and fight back with me. I need to figure out a way to get Ginny and Mrs. Weasley out of danger, before this whole thing gets out control.' Harry thought as he moved to block any attacks that might hit Ginny.

"I'll tell you now that I don't like to repeat myself so this is your last warning 'get out of our way before you get hurt'." Harry said as he noticed that Mr.Weasley, Ron, and Snape were ready for anything that was going to head their way.

Mrs. Weasley was actually shocked to see any wizard bold enough to try to use magic in front of muggles, that she did not notice her husband and Snape getting into position to block any attacks that might hit her. While Ron positioned himself the same way with Ginny.

Ginny had no idea what to do when she realized there were seven wizards pointing their wands at all of them. 'Why would they really want to kill Harry, why would anybody? How the hell are we going to get out of this?' she thought as she finally realized that Harry and Ron were standing protectively around her.

'What the hell do they think they are doing? I can take care of myself! The nerve of them!' Ginny thought. Then the whole situation took a turn for the worst when Ron and her dad both were on their knees screaming and clutching their hands to their heads.

Harry and Snape both disarmed their attackers at the same time. Snape was able to disarm only two before he was struck with a spell. Whereas Harry was able to disarm the little girl and woman as Ron came to his senses before he was able to turn around to disarm the other wizards. Ron was up putting a spell on the woman and the little girl out of the way of the entrance to platform 9 and ¾.

By the time that Harry had completely turned around Ginny had her wand out and disarmed one of the wizards that were aiming at Harry from behind him.

"Hurry onto the platform, Ginny, Mom! NOW!" Ron yelled at his little sister as he turned around to help Harry and the others fend off the attackers to give Ginny and his mom a chance to get to safety.

'Where were all the 'normal' people?' Harry thought as he was disarming yet another wizard. 'I have not seen one since we got this far on the platform. These monsters better not have done anything to anybody not involved in this. Damn!'

Ginny was hit in the back with a spell just as she passed through the entrance to platform 9 and ¾. Mrs. Weasley ran after her through the entrance with a scared expression on her face.

Snape was finally coming out of the spell that was cast on him when Mr. Weasley was able to get the chance to bend down to see if he was okay. Snape was a little bit sluggish, but was able to get up and walk through the entrance with Mr. Weasley's support.

'Damn! This is not how I thought things were going to go.' Harry thought as Mr. Weasley and Snape walked through the entrance followed by Ron. 'Why does nothing go the way I plan it? I always seem to hurt the ones I care about without having to do much just because I'm 'the boy that lived'.'

As soon as he finished that thought and was turning to go through the entrance to platform 9 and ¾, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and stopped where he was. He turned toward the image in his line of sight and all the air in lungs fled him.

The little girl that was attacking him had just killed the two wizards that were trying to kill him and the others. But that was not the strange thing about the whole scene in front of him. She killed them by throwing small knifes at their throats and then right in-between their eyes. She also had pointed ears and eyes that showed that she was older beyond her years. But what surprised him more than anything was what happened next.

"You must go. Your friends will need you, now. But you must go to her, she will need you more than you think." Then she threw a knife over his shoulder at the woman she was with before. "Now go! Before it is too late!"

Harry turned and ran through the entrance to platform 9 and ¾.


	5. Train Ride

**Chapter 5 - Train Ride**

As he walked through the entrance and noticed that Ginny was starting to wake up in Mrs. Weasley's arms. Mr. Weasley and Ron were hovering over her.

There were other wizards coming over to the entrance to see what had happened. They kept their distance once they saw Harry come through the entrance to platform 9 and ¾.

'She seems okay. I hope those people realize that they just barely missed their personal meeting with death. Damn, who was that little girl? Was she talking about Ginny or was she talking about that girl in my dreams?' Harry thought as he walked over to where Snape was sitting.

"Did you know that they were going to attack me?" Harry asked with a cold tone. His face was expressionless but his eyes were full of anger.

'Of course the bastard knew! But did he know they were going to attack in full sight of being seen?' Harry thought as he waited for Snape's answer.

"Potter! How dare you talk to me in such a manner!" Snape said in an indignant tone. "Of course I didn't know that they were going to attack you!" Snape flinched at just what he said because the anger in Harry's eyes turned up a notch.

"So, you knew they were up to something! Why didn't you 'inform' me about it? I believe that I had every right to know what the hell is going on!" Harry said in a much colder tone than before and a lot quieter just for Snape to hear.

"Potter do you believe that I would not inform you about something as important as a mere rumor! I believe that I have more important things to think and take care of than tell you every little thing!" Snape replied as he realized that he was still a little groggy from the spell that was thrown on him and trying to keep his mouth shut as not to tell anything important to Potter was going to be difficult.

Harry eyes narrowed at the last part of what Snape had said, "What exactly are these 'more important things' that you have to think and take care of that you would risk NOT ONLY my life, but the WEASLEY'S lives as well?" Harry said with angry, questioning eyes.

Snape was stunned at the audacity of Potter's comment. Then he became angry and let some very important information slip. "I have many things to put into place for a new arrival at the school who is more important than the likes of you Potter!"

Harry was a little surprised that he was able to get some shred of information from Snape, but he hid it well. 'Wonder who this new arrival is that Snape has to be in charge of putting 'things' into place? Has to be somebody really important, but who?'

"Who is this new arrival that you have to put things inorder for?" Harry said in a more questioning manner than angry.

Snape was about to say something when the train conductor signaled that the train to Hogwarts would be leaving in five minutes.

"This is not over." Harry said to Snape as he turned around immediately to go get his, Ron's, and Ginny's things to the train with Mr. Weasley.

Snape was completely surprised at the anger and coldness that Potter had showed him, as well as the thoroughness of his questioning him and getting what he wanted to know out of him.

'Potter has changed over this summer. Maybe he has what it takes to defeat the dark lord.' Snape thought as he looked at Harry helping load trunks onto the train and heading to get a cab to sit in.

-----------

Harry had just found the cab that Hermione was saving for them and sat down by the window and helped Ginny get comfortable, since she was still a little groggy from the spell. Once she was comfortable Ron and Hermione went to the prefects meeting.

Ginny fell asleep where she was as the train departed from the train station. Now Harry was alone with his thoughts to keep him company.

'I probably could have got a little more out of Snape if I had the time. He let slip that he knew there was an attack planned before we even got to the train station. AND that there is a new arrival of somebody important at Hogwarts.' Harry thought as the landscape started to go by faster as the train picked up speed. But something kept bugging him about what the little girl said. 'But what that little girl said about going to her and that she would need me more than I thought. She had to be talking about the girl in my dreams. Who is that girl that is in my dreams?'

After muddling over his thoughts he started to nod off. Finally he let himself fall asleep with his forehead against the window.

-----------

Harry was walking near the pond with his left arm around something soft and warm. He looked down into the most beautiful black eyes in the world. They seemed to never end; a man could get lost looking into them. She had full luscious pink lips that seemed to be made for kissing. Her hair was half up, half down and swaying in the soft breeze of the night.

'She is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen in my life. I must be the luckiest man in the world to have this beautiful woman looking at me like that!' Harry thought, as he looked her over with his eyes.

They both stopped by the pond and the edge of the forest to sit down on the grass below one of the trees together. Harry sat down first with his back against the trunk of the tree. It was a little rough on his back, but it was worth it because he held out his hand and she took it and sat in his lap.

He grinned at her as she sat in his lap and leaned her head on his shoulder as they looked out at the reflection on the full moon in the pond. He kissed the top of her head and said with all his heart, "I love you, L . . ."

-----------

Harry's dream was interrupted by a soft knock at the cab's door. He turned from looking out the window to the direction of the knock to see a boy about the same age as he and Ron. He was looking at him and Ginny asleep.

"I'm sorry don't mean to intrude, but all the other cabs are full and I was wondering if I could join you and your sleeping friend." the boy said as he waved his hand toward Ginny as he spoke.

Harry looked at the boy completely before he answered sleepily, "Yes, you can join us. My other friends will be along shortly, so make yourself comfortable."

The boy nodded and put his luggage away and sat across from Harry. The boy had long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, tan skin, was about the same height as Harry, and a wiry body that seems like it has been in a fight or two.

"I apologize for waking you. I hope you will forgive me," the boy said in a sincere apologic voice.

"That is quite alright. I guess I'm a lot more tired than I thought I was." Harry said with a faint grin to the boy across from him.

'Yeah, I have every right to be tired. I guess that confrontation of the train station took a lot more out of me than I thought.' Harry thought as he saw the boy smile back at him. 'This guy bugs me for some reason. I can't put my finger on it, but for some reason I should be careful what I do and say around him.'

"My name is Harry Potter and my sleeping friend here is Ginny Weasley." Harry said with a smile when Ginny started to snore softly. "If you don't mind me asking, but you are?"

"Oh, where have my manners gone? My name is Leon Wood." the boy replied.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Leon. Are you new? Because I have not seen you around Hogwarts before." Harry asked studying Leon's face intently for his reply.

"Yes, I am new to Hogwarts. This will be my first year to attend Hogwarts." Leon replied with a passive expression on his face.

"What year are you in? You seem too old to be a first year student and too young to be a professor. That is if you don't mind me asking." Harry asked.

"I will be studying along with the sixth years. If you don't mind me asking what year are you in, Harry? May I call you Harry?" Leon asked cautiously.

"Of course, you can call me Harry and I'm attending my sixth year at Hogwarts this year." Harry replied. That feeling of being cautious around Leon when up a level.

He didn't know why.

'I'm wondering if this guy's real name is 'Leon' or not. For some reason I know I should watch what I say to the guy, but at the same time that I should not really worry about him. I wonder why that is.' Harry thought as he nodded to Leon with a smile. 'And why the hell do I keep smiling at this guy? I don't even know him, but at the same time I feel like I have known him all my life.'

"If you don't mind me asking Leon, may I call you Leon?" Harry asked and continued what he was asking when Leon nodded 'yes' to his question. "Where are you from? And why are you now attending Hogwarts?"

'Maybe this 'Leon' character is the new arrival that Snape was talking about.' Harry thought as he waited for Leon's reply that seem to take a minute or two of silence before Leon spoke.

"I'm from up north, way up north, and I'm told that Hogwarts is the best school to learn magic in this area, so here I am." Leon replied slowly looking at Harry's face for any emotion.

'This boy seems to be on his guard and also seems to be troubled, but he has every right to be due to the incident at the train station. He has also positioned himself to defend his friend, Ginny and himself from anything that may come through that door. Very smart and brave, boy. I guess he will be a good candidate for my lady.' Leon thought as Harry's head turned to the door and his wand in his hand.


	6. Returning to Hogwarts

**Chapter 6 – Returning to Hogwarts**

Harry has his wand in his hand before the door to the cab was even beginning to open. He noticed that Ginny was still asleep and Leon was looking at him curiously.

'Why the hell am I so worried about what Leon is looking at? AND why the hell am I so worried who is coming through that door?' Harry thought.

The door to the cab opened to reveal a woman with a trolley full of candy. "Want anything off the trolley, dears?"

Harry put his wand away as soon as he realized that there was no immediate danger. Leon was able to distract the woman long enough for Harry to put his wand away without her noticing.

"What do you have madam?" Leon asked politely, drawing the woman's attention to his question.

"I have all sorts of things, dear. Anything in particular you want?" the woman said politely with a smile.

"I think that we will take three of everything, please, madam." Harry said once he had his wand put away out of sight and was pulling out some galleons.

-----------

Ginny was beginning to wake up as Harry finished paying for the candy. She saw Harry grab the big bag full of candy and another boy grabbed the other bag that was being given to Harry.

'Who the heck is that guy? When did he get in here? I guess I fell asleep.' Ginny thought, as she became fully awake.

"Harry?" Ginny said as she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" Ginny asked as the woman with the trolley left and closed the cab door.

Then she remembered what happened out on the platform.

"And what do you think you and my brother were doing out there on the platform?"

-----------

Harry turned to Ginny as she said his name. He waited till she was awake before he said anything. Then she asked him how long she had been asleep. 'I hope that she is okay. Ha! That look on her face. Yep, she's okay.'

"I'm glad that you are feeling okay, Ginny." Harry said in a gentle voice, but showing no emotions otherwise. "You have been asleep since we left the train station."

"You didn't answer my question? Just what were you thinking out there on the platform? HUH?" Ginny said with the angriest look and voice she could muster.

"I don't know 'what' you are talking about? Oh, by the way, this is Leon Wood." Harry replied in a much cooler tone than before and gesturing to Leon in front of him.

"Oh!" Ginny said a little surprised because she totally forgot about the boy when she finally woke up and started speaking. "I'm sorry. My name is . . ."

"Ginny, right? Harry here has told me your name," Leon said with a smile while cutting off Ginny. "I have to say that it is quite a pleasure making your acquaintance, now that you are awake."

"Pleasure is all mine." Ginny said with a slight blush on her cheeks. "I don't mean to sound rude but who exactly are you? Because I have not seen you around before."

"I'm a new student attending Hogwarts. I'm sure that Harry here can fill you in on all the details." Leon said politely with a smile gesturing toward Harry.

Harry shot Leon an evil look for putting all the attention back on him. 'What is Leon up to? Why is he not willing to talk to Ginny?'

"SO, are you going to tell me about your new friend here or not, Harry?" Ginny asked because she was trying to break the uncomfortable silence in the cab.

Just as Harry turned his attention back to Ginny the door to the cab began to open. Harry grabbed for his wand and Leon grabbed for something in his pocket. Harry slightly push Ginny back into her seat as the door to the cab opened up more to reveal Hermione and Ron.

Harry put his wand away and noticed that whatever Leon grabbed was no longer in his hand.

"Hey, guys your back. That means that we better change into our robes. Oh, and before I forget this is Leon Wood." Harry said as they walked through the door and gestured toward Leon.

"Wood? Are you related to Oliver Wood?" Hermione asked as she let Ron sit next to him and size him up.

"No. I have never heard of the fellow." Leon replied as he smiled at Hermione. "If I may ask, whom my beautiful lady are you?"

Harry noticed that Ron didn't know what to make of Leon, until he smiled at Hermione. 'Yup. Ron doesn't like him at all.' Harry thought. 'I can't believe that the guy had the nerve to talk to Hermione like that.'

Hermione was blushing when Ron said in an angry tone, "My name in Ron Weasley and this is 'my girlfriend' Hermione Granger. So keep your eyes and hands to yourself."

Hermione blushed even more, as Ron got up and put his arm around her waist and stared down at Leon.

"I see . . ." Leon said as he watched Ron carefully to see if he was going to do anything. " . . . I didn't mean anything by it Ron. I may call you Ron?"

"You can call him an egotistical pig! For all I care!" Ginny burst out since Ron and Hermione got back. "All I want to know what the heck you and Harry were thinking out there on that platform!"

Harry just busted out laughing for the first time since summer started, so did Leon. Everybody looked at them like they were madmen.

After about a minute of laughing and sobering up a bit Harry and Leon both suggested that they change into their robes before they got to Hogwarts. With that suggestion Harry, Ron, and Leon stepped out of the cab to let the girls get changed.

-----------

"I guess you two better answer her when we get back inside before she starts blaming me for something, boyos." Leon said with a huge grin while they waited outside the cab.

"I don't think that you have anything to worry about, LEON, that is if that is your real name!" Ron said with a suspicious look. 'I don't trust this guy for one second, but Harry seems to act like he use to before summer started around this guy. I wonder why? But I will keep my guard up around this guy just in case he tries anything on Harry or Hermione for that matter.'

"You'll have to excuse Ron, he doesn't like anybody teasing his sister except him." Harry said with a huge grin himself. "But every now and then we can get away with teasing her."

Leon laughed and Ron was looking at Harry surprised that he was actually smiling and making fun of him, but before Ron could say anything the girls came out of the cab.

"Well, you three better change, we will be arriving at Hogwarts in just a few minutes." Hermione said ushering the boys into the cab before Ginny could say anything to them.

"I'm glad that she's my girlfriend cause we probably would not have been able to get back in here by ourselves without Ginny bugging us." Ron said as they started changing and giving Leon a second chance due to Harry's behavior around him.

-----------

Once they arrived at the front steps of the Great Hall, they walked in except for Leon who said that he was to wait outside the doors until the Headmaster told him what to do. With that the gang went there separate ways and sat down at their table, while Ginny kept bugging them about what they think they were doing on the platform when they were attacked until Harry told her to knock it off. Everyone seemed surprised at Harry's change of personality after Leon left.

Once they sat down the sorting ceremony began for the first years and then Dumbledore started to make announcements. After Dumbledore was finishing with the normal announcements for the first years, he addressed the entire school with a new announcement that had everybody's attention.

"Students I'm glad that all of you had a great summer and I all hope that you will welcome the first years as well as two new students that will be joining us this year. They will be studying with the other sixth years here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore then waved his hand and the doors to the Great Hall began to open with a boy and a girl standing side by side in the doorway.

The girl had dark brown hair that went to her shoulders, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. She was the most beautiful thing to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts. At least that is what all the boys thought.

Once the doors were open all the way they both began to walk toward the front of the Great Hall where all the professors were sitting and stopped directly in front of where Dumbledore sat. "I would like to introduce them to you, Leon Wood and Liliana Forest. I expect that all of you will make them feel at home here. Now if you two would take a moment to be sorted, we can begin the feast."

Everybody's attention was staring at the newest sixth years at Hogwarts. Leon was standing there in front of everybody with the courage of a gentleman, while Liliana stood there with the grace of a lady for all to see.

Professor McGongall gave the sorting hat to Leon first and it yelled out, "Gryffindor!" after a minute or two. Most of the girls groaned because he didn't end up in their house, but all the girls at the Gryffindor table squealed with delight.

Then it was Liliana's turn to put on the sorting hat. Everyone wanted to know where she was going to be placed especially all the boys. As she was putting on the sorting hat it just yelled, "Gryffindor!" Everybody, well every boy, at the Gryffindor table jumped up screaming with excitement.

While everybody was staring at Leon and Liliana the entire time nobody noticed that Harry tensed up as he heard her name and was able to take a better look at her. 'She is the girl from my dreams. What . . . how . . .'

After they both were sorted they went to join Harry and the others at the table. Liliana sat next to Harry while Leon sat next to Ron, across from her. Leon said hello to everybody and introduced everyone to Liliana properly. Then the feast began after they said hello to her.

There was a lot of chattering from Hermione and Ginny about their summer. While Ron told Harry about what he did over the summer without Hermione around to tell him not to do it. With Hermione giving him evil looks when he said something that sounded dangerous.

Leon was watching Liliana serve herself and begin to eat delicately. She seemed to enjoy the food, even though she had never eaten anything like it. He also noticed that Harry was watching Liliana's every movement. He was also waiting for her to take the first bite like any gentleman would.

'Maybe Harry could be the best candidate for my lady, after all.' Leon thought.

Harry had eaten his fill after Liliana did, so did Leon. They both waited for her to take the first bite, after Ron just started to stuff his face. They both paid attention to every movement she made, so as to tell whether or not she was enjoying herself.

'Why the hell am I so worried about how she feels? That smile of hers is beautiful. Damn! I wish she would say something, but she looks like she is really enjoying herself. Especially considering Ron is stuffing his face and talking with his mouth full. I just hope that she stays that way.' Harry thought as he ate and listened to his friends talking.

Liliana was enjoying herself, delicious food, good conservation, and good company. She had what seemed not only one, but two gentlemen in her presence. 'Let's see if I can remember each of their names. There is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter.'

'Harry Potter. I rather like that name. I wonder what Harry is like? He seems to be rather in control of his emotions from I can tell. He doesn't seem to want to show what he is feeling at all. I wonder why that is?' Liliana thought.

Liliana just ate and listened to what the others were saying. Leon commented from time to time. Liliana just nodded and listened while edging closer and closer to Harry to hear what the girls were saying.

Harry could barely breathe when she kept getting closer and closer to him. She smelled like flowers, no, not just any flowers, she smelled like lilies. Harry was becoming intoxicated with her scent. He sat still listening to Ron as she was getting closer to him. She was so beautiful it was hard for Harry to keep his eyes off her, but somehow he did and stayed exactly where he was, listening to Ron.

Harry had finally started to talk to his friends from time to time, instead of just nodding. He was also aware of Liliana paying complete attention to him when he did speak. Her eyes tended to linger on him when he finished talking before she turned to look at the person now talking.

'She really is beautiful. I hope that I will be able to keep my cool. She seems really nice and friendly. I wonder what she really is like?' Harry thought.

The feast ended, Ron and Hermione lead the first years' to the common room, whereas Harry and Ginny lead Leon and Liliana to the common room.

-----------

Harry was still exhausted from the day's events, so he decided that he was going to go to bed as soon as he got to the common room. But he didn't voice his idea; he was going to wait for Ginny and Liliana to go to sleep first. He wanted to know that they would be okay.

Harry sat in a big chair near the fire, after the girls sat on the couch in front of the fire. Leon decided to stand near the fire and keep the common room in his sight. He was noticing every person in the room and what they were doing and all the objects in their spots.

After about an hour or so of talking after they arrived at the common room the girls decided to go to bed. Harry stood up as they got up to go to their room, then sat down when they disappeared up the stairs. Leon finally sat down on the couch near him, so they could chat a bit.

"So, what do you think about that? Liliana and Ginny becoming friends, I mean. If you don't mind me saying, I just don't want those two yelling at me for doing or not doing something." Leon said with a faint smile with the thought of both girls yelling at him. "I could barely stand Ginny yelling at you how do you think I will survive if she yells at me?"

Harry had to smile at what Leon just said. 'I think maybe he does have a point at them yelling at both of us.' Harry thought.

"I think you have a point there about them yelling. We would be in a bad situation if that happened. But then again we could blame everything on Ron." Harry said with a wide grin. "Then again we could always stay on their good sides as much as possible. What do you think?"

"That sounds good to me, but do you think we can stay on their good sides all the time?" Leon said with a big grin, then replied with a chuckle when Harry smiled nodding his head no. "Hahaha! I didn't think so."

"I think that they should get along at least, so Liliana doesn't have to be alone. She needs to have a girl around to talk to besides us." Harry said with a serious tone. "Do you think she is really happy being here? I noticed that she was rather quiet around the rest of us."

"You have a point about Liliana needing female companionship. She will need another to confide in, since this place in all new to her. And if you don't mind me asking why are you asking me if she is happy?"

'I wonder is he is starting to put things together or if he is just curious enough about her to confide it in me? But Harry seems to be a very intelligent and capable man who is thinking about her welfare before his own. I have to say that he is sitting here talking to me about her being safe and happy, while he is exhausted. He has every right to get some rest and ease his mind more than anybody else here at this school.' Leon thought with respect for Harry.

"I was asking about her because you two seem to know each other. I can tell by the way that you look at each other, so I figured you would know her better than anyone else. But if you don't then I apologize for the wrong assumption." Harry said.

'I wonder what he is going to say? I think I left myself open for him to ask anything. Wonder if he will tell the truth or lie?' Harry thought.

"You are correct in that I know Liliana. I have known her since we were kids." Leon replied in an even tone and looking Harry directly in the eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why are you two here anyway? You two do not strike me as seeking knowledge about things you already know about." Harry said.

'Why the hell did I just say that? He looks completely surprised by what I just said. I wonder what exactly all this means. I wonder what the hell he is going to say now. Damn! I'm tired but it doesn't look like I'm going to bed anytime soon.' Harry thought.

Leon was completely floored by what Harry just said. 'How the hell did he know. What exactly DID he know?' Leon thought.

"How . . . did . . . you . . . know?" Leon asked shocked and cautiously as he watched Harry for a reply.


	7. Bonding

**Chapter 7 - Bonding**

"I said 'how did you know'?" Leon asked again when Harry didn't answer right away.

"I don't know...it just seems that you two know a lot more than you both let on, yet you also don't seem to know a lot about some of the little things here in the wizarding world. I figured that you two are here to hide from someone or something; I just don't know what, but for some reason, I feel like I need to help the both of you." Harry replied in an exhausted tone. "I also believe that I have met you both before, but that can't be true. I have never seen either one of you before in my life until today."

'That is if you don't count my dreams as meeting a person, but I haven't seen Leon in my dreams or have I and I don't remember?' Harry thought as he looked at Leon to see how he was going to react to what he just said.

"Is it that obvious that we don't belong to the wizarding world?" Leon asked in a serious, but worried tone.

"It is not that obvious, unless someone was looking at the way you two were behaving in detail." Harry replied with his eyes closed and his head leaning on the back on the chair he was sitting in.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how did you notice?" Leon asked curiously.

"I just seemed to notice because my senses were on overdrive from the attack at the train station." Harry said in an exhausted tone.

'I wonder why he is telling me all this? Is he setting this all up, so he can get all the information that he wants from me? Or does he already trust me enough to tell me what he is honestly thinking?' Leon thought before he replied, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

'Good, he is being cautious before he tells me anything. That is a making of a good warrior and leader. Why the hell am I thinking about making Leon a leader? What is going on with me? Ever since I started to have dreams about her, Liliana, I have been thinking a lot more about getting men that are warriors and loyal. Men who are honest, true to their word, and have the courage to face anything. Men to help me protect her.' Harry thought.

"Because I feel like telling you what you already know." Harry said with a smile as he opened his eyes to see Leon's reaction. He almost laughed at the angry and confused face in front of him.

'I never thought that I would see the day where I would be laughing at somebody being angry at me, especially Leon. I have to remember this day because I have a feeling that everything that has happened today will be more important in the future. I wonder if I'll ever be able to be happy again, like I use to before Sirius died?' Harry thought.

"Are you going . . ." Leon was going ask but stopped abruptly when the painting to the common room opened, letting Hermione and Ron in.

"Are you two finally finished with your rounds?" Harry asked in an even tone as they walked in. Leon just looked up at Harry's change of tone at Hermione and Ron coming to where he and Harry were sitting.

"Yes, we are." Hermione said in an exhausted voice. "If you don't mind me asking, but why are you two still up?"

"We were just finished talking, right Leon?" Harry said as he stood up.

'I can't believe how fast that he ended this conservation without really doing anything. I have a feeling that he knows a lot more than he is letting on. The question is just how much does he know? And what is he going to do with all that information?' Leon thought as he stood up and replied, "Yes. We just finished talking. It's late and I better go get some sleep."

Leon started to walk up the stairs hiding his thoughts and feelings behind a blank expression on his face. When he reached the bottom of the staircase he turned around, completely forgetting about Hermione and said, "Are you boyos coming or not?"

"Why don't you go on up and we'll join you in a few minutes." Harry said in a cool tone and a bored expression on his face. "I need to talk to Ron."

Hermione was still wrapped up in Ron's arms, when Harry had finished speaking and turned around toward Ron. "I'll be going to bed now . . .," Hermione said as she yawned, ". . . I have to get up early to do some errands. So goodnight boys."

Leon was still waiting at the bottom of the stairs as Hermione kissed Ron and untangled herself from his arms. He moved out of the way to let her go up first, like any gentleman would.

'I can't believe that I forgot about her? I must be really tired to forget my manners around a woman. AND what the hell am I waiting for?' Leon thought as he watched Hermione disappear up the staircase. He then turned to look at Harry who nodded for him to go. 'Why the hell did I wait for Harry's permission to leave? Why is it that he seems to be able to command respect in every aspect of his life no matter what it is.' And with that he went to bed.

Ron noticed how Leon moved out of the way and let Hermione go up the stairs. He also noticed how he was looking at her when she went up the stairs. 'I should strangle the guy for looking at her like that! Wait why is he still down here? Why is he looking at Harry?'

Ron turned his head to look at Harry and noticed that he was nodding for him to leave. After that Leon turned and went upstairs to their dorm room.

'I wonder why Leon was waiting for Harry's permission to leave? And what exact does he want to talk about? Especially this late? I sure am bloody tired.' Ron thought a little glumly.

"So, Harry what did you want to talk to me about?" Ron asked with a grin on his face as something, just came to mind. "Is this going to be a talk about a certain girl called Liliana?"

"No. Sit down." Harry commanded in a firm, cold tone and Ron obeyed his commands, worried that something was wrong. "I want to know how are you feeling? Not sore or anything from the incident at the train station?"

"Bloody hell! Is that what all this is about? I'm bloody fantastic! Don't bloody scare me like that!" Ron yelled at Harry before he stood up to go to bed.

"Sit down. We are not done talking yet." Harry said evenly and quietly. "I need to know anything else you know about the Order of the Phoenix, as well as, anything about our new sixth year house members." Harry turned his head toward the dorms and the fireplace. Before Ron could say anything, Harry said, "We'll talk about this later. Let's just get some sleep for tomorrow."

-----------

Liliana heard Hermione come into the bedroom. She walked softly to her bed, changed into her nightgown and went to bed.

Liliana waited until she heard Hermione close the curtains to her bed and to hear her breathing evenly, before she sat up in her own bed. She put the palms of her hands together and started to chant softly with her eyes closed.

Once she was done with her chanting, she was able to see everything through the fire burning in the fireplace. She was able to see Harry and Ron sitting down talking in front of the fireplace. 'I wonder why Harry is being so serious right now? And what is this Order of the Phoenix? What? He wants to know about Leon and me! I wonder why?' Liliana thought as she saw Harry turn to look up at the dorms and then straight into the fire. 'Can he see me? There is not way he can know that I'm listening to him.'

And with that, she ended her spell and opened her eyes. She was slightly sweating from the effort of the spell. 'There is no way he could have know that I was listening, unless . . .' Liliana's train of thought was cut short when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and going towards the boys' room. 'Better get to sleep before somebody catches me.'

-----------

Leon knew that he should just go to bed, but he felt like he should know what Harry and Ron were talking about. So he decided against his better judgement to stay at the top of the stairs and listen to what they were talking about.

'Why the hell am I eavesdropping on Harry of all people? But I need to know what he knows and just how he thinks. That way I can understand him better, especially if we are going to be around each other a lot more and maybe even in battle together.' Leon thought as he listened to them talking.

'Hahaha! To think that in his serious tone he is still worried about his friend's well being. What? What is the Order of the Phoenix? What does he want to know about Liliana and me that he doesn't already know? Maybe he doesn't know as much as I thought? Damn! He is must have heard me.' Leon thought as he quietly went to bed before Harry and Ron did.

-----------

The next morning the girls got up early to go help Hermione run her errands before breakfast. This irresponsible action caused Leon to worry when he got up, due to the girls being nowhere in sight. Ron was still getting ready when Leon decided to go look for the girls.

"Let's go look for them! They can't be far, right?" Leon asked Harry with an uncertainty in his voice.

"Calm down, Leon. They could be anywhere; Hogwarts is a big school. Plus, we don't know when they left this morning. We will wait for Ron to finish getting ready and then head down to breakfast." Harry said in an amused tone.

"What? Are you telling me that I should go eat when I don't even know where the girls are? What's wrong with you?" Leon said in an irritated tone.

"I'll have you know that I'm in perfect health." Harry replied with a smile. "I believe that they will be at breakfast, especially if they are with Hermione. She would never miss breakfast or the chance to tell Ron that he needs to eat slow before he chokes."

"Hahaha! I think that you have a point there. Guess we should be heading toward the Great Hall then?" Leon said in a much calmer tone than before.

"We're heading for the Great Hall? Great! I'm starving!" Ron said as he walked toward Harry and Leon with a huge grin on his face.

Harry gave Ron a faint smile at his ever bottomless stomach. 'It you need to find food, just call Ron.' Harry thought.

'Why is it that this, boy, seems to get on my nerves all of a sudden? Harry seems to get all his information from him, so just how much does this 'boy' know about Liliana and me? And what exactly is the Order of the Phoenix?' Leon thought as he watched Ron carefully with a blank expression on his face.

Harry seemed to notice that Leon had sobered up when Ron joined them. 'Seems he doesn't completely trust him yet, I wonder why?'

Harry stood up and started walking toward the portrait hole, "We better get going, before there is no food left." Harry said with an amused tone.

"That's NOT funny, Harry!" Ron said in a worried tone. "But let's hurry, anyways!"

-----------

'I just want to strangle that girl!' Leon thought to himself as he ate his breakfast. 'People would think that she would have let the grudge go by now. Honestly, doesn't she know that they were doing it to protect her! What a foolish girl!'

Leon continued to eat his breakfast as his thoughts slowly started to ponder over the redheaded girl complaining to Hermione and Liliana about how she could take care of herself if given the chance.

'She may be a bit foolish and loud, but she is beautiful.' Leon thought as his irritation eased. 'Beautiful, kind, intelligent, and can get me to smile. What is wrong with me? Yeah, she is intelligent, intelligent enough to drive any person insane.'

Ginny was still harping on about how she could take care of herself if she was given the chance. She just kept complaining about it because she was still a little bit shaken up from the ordeal. She only hoped that nobody caught on to the fact as long as she stayed the annoying little girl that everybody knew and loved.

Harry noticed that something was wrong with Ginny. She never went on about something this long before. 'I hope that she is feeling okay. She seemed alright last night. Maybe I should talk to her.'

Harry was thinking about talking to Ginny personally, until he saw Leon glancing at her with curious, confused eyes. Harry smirked as he thought, 'Maybe I should have Leon talk to Ginny for me.'

Liliana just sat there eating her breakfast delicately and listening to what Ginny was saying while watching Harry out of the corner of her eye. She saw that Harry was glancing every now and then at Ginny with a worried look. 'Wonder why he is worried about her? She seems to be perfectly fine to me.'

Hermione sat and scolded Ron with a look every now and then when he stuffed his face with no concern for his health. Ron would slow down eating when he noticed Hermione's scowl, but that didn't last for long with his bottomless stomach.

'Why the bloody hell does she have to do that? Can't even have a good meal without that look.' Ron thought as he actually finished eating.

'But I have to admit that I love when she does worry about me like that. I wonder if she will ever let me do that to her sometime. Yup, the idea of pampering her sometime soon, with no complaints, sounds good.' Ron thought as he started to smile at Hermione.

'Why does Ginny have to keep on about that?' Hermione thought as she listened with very little interest. 'She is a git. I just wished that she would shut up and go away. Wait a minute, why is Ron smiling at me?'

Liliana noticed that Harry glanced at Leon and then smirked. 'There is no reason for him to be smirking like that unless he is up to something, right?' Liliana thought as she glanced towards Leon.

'Oh. I know THAT look. Hehehehe. It has been awhile since he has looked at a girl like that. I actually think that I will help that little 'budding romance' along.' Liliana thought mischievously.

She turned her gaze toward Harry with a small mischievous smile on her face. Her smile widen when she saw Harry looking straight at her with his own smile and nodding his head in agreement to what she was thinking.

Harry noticed that Liliana was looking at Leon and then she was smiling. 'Guess she is having the same thought that I am. I have a feeling that she will be helping me with those two. Hehehehe. I wonder just how we are going to get those two together.' He nodded at Liliana when she looked directly at him with a mischievous smile.

Ron was noticing that Ginny wouldn't shut up and that Harry and Liliana were smiling at each other.

'Wonder what that was all about?' Ron thought as he noticed Harry nod at Liliana. 'I really don't trust that girl. I wonder why she is here. I need to get that info about her and that 'Leon' fellow for Harry. I wonder why he wants to know about them? And why doesn't Ginny shut the bloody hell up?'

-----------

Once everybody was done eating breakfast, they went outside to sit by the lake and just enjoy each other's company. Except for Hermione and Ron, who had to do rounds.

'Almost seems like they would rather do rounds than be around the rest of us for some reason.' Harry thought as he watched them leave. He turned around and headed to find a good place under the tree by the lake.

Everybody else followed Harry toward the lake. Harry gestured for Ginny and Liliana to go ahead of him so that he could have a word with Leon. Ginny looked at him puzzled but went along with it because Liliana caught on to what Harry was going to do and rushed Ginny along.

"Beautiful day today, don't you think?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

"Yes it is." Leon said a little curious to where Harry was going.

"What do you think about Hogwarts so far?" Harry asked with a little smile.

"It is very . . . nice and big." Leon said with a huge smile.

"What about the people so far? Like Ginny." Harry said with an amused tone. His smile grew with Leon's cheeks turning a tinge of pink.

"I-I would have to say n-nice." Leon said blushing. "She is nice, but annoying," he said as he tried to recover from his embarrassment.

Harry chuckled, then sobered up. "I'm worried about her. She never holds a grudge this long."

"Really? She fooled me." Leon said with a concerned voice.

Harry smiled, "I was wondering if you would talk to her for me. I don't think that she will talk to me because of the train station incident. At least not in her state of mind right now."

"S-sure," Leon stuttered and then cleared his throat and finished; "I will talk to her and see if she is alright."

"Thank you, Leon." Harry said with a huge grin and slapping Leon on his back in a friendly manner.


	8. The Talk

**Chapter 8 – The Talk**

Next day, everyone was up at the crack of dawn to get the chance to eat breakfast and visit with one another before they got their schedules and started their first day of classes. Leon and Harry's talk with each other yesterday was still replaying in Leon's head.

'How in the Goddess's name am I going to talk to that girl? I seem to get all tongue tied when I'm around her. What am I saying? I'm one of the most powerful men in my family.' Leon thought that as he was walking to the Great Hall to get some breakfast before that no good for nothing redheaded boy ate all the food. 'That boy better not be there at all if he knows what is good for him. But then again maybe I shouldn't do anything that would make Ginny upset.' he thought a little bit more calmly.

"Good morning, L-Leon!" Ginny slightly stuttered as she walked up beside him as he was entering the Great Hall. "D-do you f-feel any better?"

"Y-yes, I do," Leon said uncomfortably. He cleared his throat as he steadied his resolve and continued in a stronger voice. "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I did not mean for that to happen. Are you sure that you are feeling okay?"

-----------

After Harry was done talking to Leon yesterday and they joined Ginny and Liliana under the tree, Leon seemed a bit nervous about something. He would not even look her straight in the eyes as he tried to talk to her. So they all ended up sitting in a circle under the tree chatting about how peaceful and beautiful it was at Hogwarts.

Leon was sitting in-between Harry and Liliana, across from her. She noticed that he seemed to be so enthralled in whatever Harry had to say about Quidditch and about his adventures over the last couple of years, since he started to attend Hogwarts.

Ginny couldn't help but smile at him, looking like a little boy who found his role model. Then there was Liliana who was listening to every word that Harry was saying. She was starting to star at Harry's toned biceps and green eyes that seemed to make her melt. Ginny couldn't help, but smile at Liliana's admiring look that she was giving Harry.

Once it was time for lunch, Harry stood up, helped Liliana stand up, and walked her back to the main entrance of the school. That left Leon to help her get up and escort her back. But with him being nervous around her all of sudden he didn't watch exactly how he got up causing him trip and landed on top of her. His right hand landed on her left breast, while his left side landed on the ground next to her covering her right side body with his. His right leg landed in-between her legs as they fell back from the force of the fall. As they fell their foreheads had collided with each other causing them to be slightly dazed before they realized a very angry Ron was standing above them.

Ron had roughly grabbed Leon by the neck of his shirt when he was able to stand and punched him in the gut showing no mercy whatsoever at seeing Leon laying on top of his sister like that. Leon was still trying to recover from the blow as Hermione started to glare at Ginny for getting into any kind of position like that with Leon.

Ron kneed Leon in the stomach as Ginny got up and yelled for him to stop hurting Leon anymore that he already was. Ron just looked at her in disbelief as she grabbed a hold of Leon and tried to soothe his pains. Ron cursed at his sister's behavior towards Leon. He then stopped and grabbed a hold of Ginny's hand. After glaring at Leon he stormed off, trailing Ginny after him and Hermione trying to keep up.

Ginny's forehead still stung as she was being pulled along and was starting to develop a headache from trying to process everything that had just happened in those few precious moments that she and Leon were laying together. Poor Leon was in a bad state as she was being dragged against her will back into the halls of Hogwarts.

-----------

Ginny took a huge gulp of air and steadied herself to answer him back before she made a fool of herself even more than she already did. "It is okay, Leon. It wasn't really your fault. It was just something that happened that could not be avoided. And, yes, I'm fine. Can we go eat some breakfast now? I'm starving!"

Leon chuckled as he bowed and gestured for her to go ahead of him. "You first, milady." The smile that he was wearing grew as he noticed how flustered Ginny became from his comment as she quickly walked by him.

Harry and Liliana were sitting across from each other talking quietly as they were eating their breakfast. "So how exactly are we going to get those together?" Liliana inquired.

Harry raised an eyebrow to what she said. "We? Who are WE getting together?" Harry remarked slyly.

Liliana slightly blushed at his comment. "You know perfectly well who I'm talking about Harry. And yes I mean WE." she replied a little bit more harshly than she intended. She spoke in a much softer and gentler tone, "Come on, Harry! How are we going to get them together?"

"I asked Leon to have a little chat with her about something for me. He promised..." Harry stated with an amused sparkle in his eyes. "...and I have a feeling that he always keeps his promises."

Liliana giggled as she thought, 'Yes he always keeps his promises no matter what has to be done to keep them. I wonder what Harry asked Leon to talk to Ginny about? Oh, well, as long as they talk to each other.'

Harry smiled at the sound of Liliana's giggling. 'I don't know why, but her giggling is so comforting. It feels good to know that I can make her giggle. I'd have to say that she seems to be more beautiful when she is laughing like that.'

'I wonder what it is like for those two to be so comfortable around each other? Wait a minute, those two look like they are up to something.' Leon thought as he walked up with Ginny to where Harry and Liliana were eating their breakfast.

"Good Morning, Harry, Liliana." Ginny said still a little bit flustered by Leon's comment.

"Good Morning!" they exclaimed at the same time. Being a little nervous like they just got caught doing something that they were not suppose to.

"What is going on here? Are you two up to something?" Leon suspiciously asked letting Ginny sit next to Liliana.

Harry and Liliana looked at each other and nodded before they both said at the same time, "We don't know what you are talking about."

Both Leon and Ginny gave them puzzled looks and were a little surprised that they were already able to know what the other was thinking to be able to say things at the same time. "Whatever you two say." Leon said as he began to go sit next to Harry across from Ginny. Their schedules were magically sent to them where they sat, before anybody could see what classes they had with each other.

"So where are Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked with a slightly nervous tone. She frowned slightly as Leon tensed up at the mention of Ron's name. 'I hope that he is not scared of my stupid git of a brother for yesterday. What am I saying he would never be afraid of anything. I just hope that he will be able to forgive my brother for being such a git.' she thought anxiously.

"I believe that they had some rounds to do since it is the first day of classes and help all the first years' to find them." Liliana bubbly replied.

"Oh! I keep forgetting that those two are prefects. It seems that all those two do is go on rounds to keep others out of mischief. I wonder if they are really doing rounds or making out in a broom closet." Ginny giggled after she voiced her opinion on the matter.

Liliana giggled at Ginny's comment. "Maybe that is true! Do you really think that they would do that?" she questioned Ginny with a little curious twinkle in her eye.

Both Leon and Harry chuckled at the girls' conversation. "And what pretell are you two laughing at?" Liliana asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

Harry just out right laughed at her trying to scowl at them. Leon on the other hand sobered up real quick with the look that Liliana was giving them, knowing what would happen if you didn't. 'Poor Harry, he is a goner. It was nice to have known the boyo.' Leon thought sadly.

'How dare he laugh at me! And not answer my question. But he looks so handsome when he is laughing like that.' Liliana thought as she watched him with a smile spreading over his face. "I don't think that there is anything funny here, Mr. Potter. So you better stop acting like a fool who is about to laugh his head off." Liliana try to say in an angry tone but failed as she too was overcome by her own bouts of laughter. She laughed even louder when she saw the shocked looks on both Leon and Ginny's faces.

After the initial shock of Liliana just laughing both Leon and Ginny started to laugh along with them. I got to the point that they were laughing at the thought of 'what are we laughing at again?'

People were starting to stare at the Gryffindor table where all the laughing was coming from. Other Gryffindors were starting to look down the table at the four laughing their heads off. Liliana and Ginny started to calm down and stop laughing all together, as Leon was calming down and Harry was still laughing like a crazy man.

'What the hell is going on over there?' Draco thought. With his curiosity overwhelming him he got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table up to the blundering, jolly Harry. "What's wrong, Potter, finally found out why you are a..." Draco trailed off once he noticed Liliana for the first time up close and personal. 'She's beautiful.' He thought as he continued to stare at her until Harry said something to distract him long enough to look away from her beauty.

Harry had sobered up completely when he heard Draco's voice and turned around with a blank expression on his face along with Leon.

'I should strangle Malfoy for as much as looking at her! The ferret will just have to learn his place when he is around her.' Harry thought as he realized why Draco trailed off.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? Don't know how to act around a lady?" Harry said with venom in his voice.

Leon grew angry when he noticed the Draco was staring straight at Liliana. 'Why the audacity of that little maggot to be looking at her that way! Ha! Good one Harry.' Leon thought as he smirked at an angry Draco.

Draco was giving Harry a murderous glare that would have frightened anyone, but not Harry. "What's wrong, Lion got your tongue, Malfoy?" Harry said in an amuse tone when Draco did not reply back quickly as he usually did.

That set all the Gryffindors' in bouts of laughter as Draco's face became beet red from the fact that he could not think of one thing to bite back at Harry. In the end, Draco actually left the Gryffindor table without throwing a complete insult at the famous Harry Potter and headed out for his first day of class.

Liliana sat across from Harry with her arms crossed and really giving him an angry glare. "Why were you so mean to that boy, Harry? What did he ever do to you?"

Harry wiped the smug look off his face as he noticed that Liliana actually was angry this time. "He has always been a git to me and my friends the moment we met. He has never been nice to one person in his life, so don't ask me 'what did he ever do to you' again." Harry said in a dead even tone and in an even deadlier look in his eyes as he got up and set off to go to his first class of the day.

Liliana's face paled at how and what Harry had just told her. 'What happened that he is so hateful towards that boy?' she thought a little afraid to even bring up the matter again with Harry in the state of mind that he was in.

-----------

Leon and Liliana had some of the same classes as Harry, Ron, and Hermione did. So they sat next to Harry with Leon sitting as far away as possible from Ron. Harry and Leon would talk in-between classes about how to talk to Ginny about how she really doing. While Liliana decided to walk quietly with Ron and Hermione to the next class.

"Maybe you should just get her to talk about something before you ask her about how she is really feeling." Harry said an amused tone at Leon's nervousness of having to talk to Ginny all by himself.

"I don't know Harry. I feel like you should be talking to her and not me." Leon pleaded.

Harry chuckled, "Leon you would be better talking to her than me because she still seems to be not exactly talking to me due to the train station incident." That was when Harry realized what could be bothering Ginny and told Leon, "Why don't you have her tell you what exactly happened at the train station. And if she is going to be okay?"

Leon stopped walking and looked Harry in the eye realizing what might be bothering Ginny. "She must feel awfully, scared if what I heard about that incident is true."

Harry nodded his head in agreement as he returned to walking to the Great Hall for lunch leaving Leon there to come to terms of what had just been revealed to him. He turned away from the Great Hall and headed towards the greenhouses where Ginny was about to be released from Herbology.

Once he reached the greenhouses he didn't have to wait long for Ginny to get out of class. He walked up to her, "Ginny, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes?" he asked then said when he noticed that her friends were hanging around to see what he had to say, "Alone."

"Huh? Oh! Yes, of course. I'll see you girls later, Kay?" Ginny said with a slightly nervous tone to see what Leon could possibly say to her. Her friends agreed to see her later to 'chat'. "Okay, Leon. What is it that you want to talk to me about?" she asked now curious because why would Leon be talking to her right now and not later with Liliana and Harry around.

"Well...," he said awkwardly and scratched the back of his head and continued, "...I was wondering how you've been lately?"

"Huh? Is that 'why' you came 'all' the way out here to talk to me about?" Ginny said a little angrily at Leon.

Leon nodded in answer to her question, with a slight frown at how defensive she became at his simple question. 'She must really be bothered by what happened that day at the train station,' he thought as he walked along side her towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"Why do you want to know anyways?" Ginny suspiciously asked him. "Why are you interested in me all of a sudden?"

"I was just wondering because you seem to yell at Harry and ...your brother...for no reason, since that incident at the train station." Leon replied gently. "Plus, I have heard that you usually never hold a grudge against those two, but here you are holding one. So I just wanted to see if you were feeling fine."

"Oh...but why do you want to know how I'm feeling, in the first place?" Ginny said sweetly as she batted her eyes gently at Leon.

Leon could feel himself blushing at Ginny for asking such an intimate question like that. 'What am I going to say? Do I tell her the truth that Harry asked me to see if she was alright or should I tell her now that I really care about her? What should I do?' Leon thought as he started to feel dizzy at the look that Ginny was giving him.

"And I want the truth Leon. No lies." Ginny said when Leon didn't answer right away. She stopped right outside of the main entrance into Hogwarts as she waited for him to answer her truthfully.

"Umm...well the truth is that Harry...and I...have been worried about you. It just seems like you have not been yourself according to Harry and I feel like I should be the one to be here for you if you need anything. Even if it is talking or just walking quietly together." Leon replied as he looked Ginny directly in her eyes not blinking once as he spoke.

Ginny felt as if she was walking barefoot on the richest soil in the middle a forest. 'Wow! Why have I never seen how beautiful his eyes were before?' Ginny thought as she continued to get lost in the depths of his eyes.

"...Ginny...Ginny?" Ginny heard as she came out of her daze. She closes her eyes and shakes her head from side to side before asking, "Huh? What happened?"

"I was talking to you and you seemed to be in another world. Are you okay?" Leon asked with a concern look on his face.

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine." Ginny said as she started to sway gently.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Leon asked again with worry plainly showing on his face and especially in his eyes. Ginny blushed as Leon put his arm around her waist to steady her from falling. She looked down to look at her feet but instead was she was looking at his chest. She blushed even more when she realized that his shirt was partially unbuttoned showing his muscle defined chest. "Wow." Ginny said quietly to herself.

"Wow? Wow, what?" Leon confusedly asked Ginny. Ginny just blushed even more and then buried her face in his chest to try to hide from his gaze, but only made herself even more embarrassed as her forehead touched his bare chest.

"Ginny? Are you really okay?" Leon asked gently as he began to blush realizing why she had been blushing. 'She was looking at me. Wow! I don't know what to do.' He thought as she started to mumble something to him.

"What? I didn't catch that?" Leon told Ginny.

'Man, could this get any worst than it already has? No! It can't! I'll just tell him that I feel okay.' Ginny thought as she calmed down. 'I feel so safe right now, in his arms.'

"I said that I'm okay." Ginny quietly said as she lifted her head and finally look him straight in the eyes.

"I don't think that you will be for long, if we don't go get some food soon." Leon said with a chuckle as her stomach growled.

Ginny just blushed and nodded her head. "But first you have to..." she gestured to his arm around her waist, "...let go of me."

"Huh? Oh!" Leon said as he blushed himself and dropped his arm from her waist. He cleared his throat after a few minutes of awkward silence. "Then shall we go and have lunch, milady?" he asked bowing slightly and holding out his arm to escort her to lunch.

"Yes. Milord." Ginny said. She felt silly for saying 'milord' but it seemed just right to say it to him for some reason.

As Leon escorted Ginny to the Great Hall, he felt proud for being able to make her smile and laugh. 'She is so beautiful when she smiles.' he thought to himself. Then he noticed that she started to become sad all of a sudden. "What is wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"It is just that, I feel guilty for being here right now, especially for being able to enjoy your company." Ginny said sadly.

"What do you mean? What reason do you have for feeling guilty?" Leon asked as he stopped and pulled her aside form all the hustle and bustle of the students walking from and to the Great Hall for lunch.

"It is just that...well...at the train station...both my dad and Ron got hurt trying to protect me and my mom, along with Professor Snape. I feel like I should have been able to do something. I should have at least been able to disarm one of those wizards before they did anything to Ron or my dad." Ginny said in a shaky voice as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Even though they got hurt trying to protect me I still ended up getting hurt so it seemed pointless for them to go through all of that trouble of trying to protect me. And now that it is over I feel useless."

"Ginny, you are not useless. You are here for a reason, plus I do believe that you were able to disarm at least one wizard before he was able to attack Harry from behind and if you had not done that then you and the others might not be here at all." Leon said in a gentle, comforting tone.

Ginny smiled, she was feeling a little bit better for finally telling someone how she felt, but she felt even better when she thought about what Leon had said.

'He's right. The others would probably have been in a much worst state than they were in, but I still feel useless.' she thought to herself.

Leon seemed to be able to sense that she still felt useless, so he said, "Plus who would want to talk to me if you weren't around? I would probably be talking to myself right now. Or Liliana who probably be picking on me if she didn't have you to talk to. So see, if you weren't around then my life would be a living hell."

Both Ginny and Leon were surprised by what Leon had just said. Had he just implied that his life would be made a living hell if Liliana was picking on her or did he just confess his love for her? Neither of them would be able to voice their questions as Harry and Liliana decided to walk up to them. Liliana exclaimed, "Leon! What did you do to Ginny?"

Liliana walked over to Ginny and said as she gave her a handkerchief, "Was he being mean to you? I'm sure Harry here wouldn't mind having a chat with him? Won't you Harry?" She sent a 'you will do it whether you want to or not' glare at him.

"Y-yes." Harry stammered, because he was not expecting that glare from her.

"NO!" Ginny yelled, which shocked all of them including herself. "It wasn't Leon's fault why I was crying. He was actually making me feel better." Ginny said with a slight blush. 'Just how many times have I blushed today as it is?' she thought to herself.

Harry's eyebrow rose as he turned to Leon and said, "Really, now?"

Leon just nodded his head and turned before any of them could see him blush. "We better go get something to eat before our next class." With that he started to walk into the Great Hall.

Liliana said, "I wonder what has gotten into him?"

"Who knows?" Harry said as he offered Ginny his right arm and Liliana his left.

"Good question?" Liliana said as she took his arm and looked over at Ginny.

Ginny took Harry's arm, feeling weird for doing so, but strangely it felt like she had done it all her life. "I don't know, but I know that I'm hungry. So let's eat." she said to the two of them.

Harry chuckled at Liliana's slightly frustrated face as Ginny just got out of having to answer the question. So he walked the girls into the Great Hall with stomachs to fill before their next class of the day.


	9. Unexpected Events

A/N: There was some out of sequence paragraphs that were put in their proper place. I'm sorry about the confusion. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – Unexpected Events**

Snape had just sat down in a chair that was in front of Headmaster Dumbledore's desk, waiting for Dumbledore to finish reading some papers that were in front of him. When Dumbledore was finished, he looked straight at Snape and asked, "Are the arrangements taken care of, Severus? Our guest will be arriving late tonight."

"Yes, Headmaster, the arrangements are all taken care of. If you don't mind me asking, but just how are we suppose to keep our guest from being discovered by any of the students?" Snape asked warily.

"Our guest will reveal herself to those that she deems worthy until the day comes for her to be needed. It is our job to keep her safe until that day." Dumbledore replied as he returned to looking at the papers on his desk.

"Headmaster, what if a certain student tries to look for her?" Snape asked.

"If you are referring to Mr. Potter, I think that he will have his hands busy with our new students." Dumbledore replied still looking down at his papers.

Snape was about to ask what he meant by that when Professor McGonagall knocked lightly on the office door and walked in when the Headmaster told her to enter.

"Oh, Minvera." Dumbledore stated in a mildly surprised tone. "Is something the matter?"

"No, it just seems that our guest has arrived early and she has arrived with her three companions. But I think that we will have to find more 'appropriate' lodgings for her companions." McGonagall said as she slightly smirked at Snape's and Dumbledore's confused expressions. "It seems that her companions are three gentlemen who seem to not to want to leave her side."

Snape's face went blank as he said, "Three gentlemen? I was told that they would be female." He then looked at Dumbledore curiously.

Dumbledore regain his composure and raised his eyebrow at both Snape and McGonagall's statements. "What do you mean that they will not leave her side?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just that. They refuse to leave her side until they know that she is safe. They also told me that they 'will' not be separated from her for long. At least one of them will be with her at all times." McGonagall said with a little annoyance in her voice.

"Well, then we will just have to accommodate them won't we," Dumbledore replied.

"But Headmaster...that just would not be proper!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"But it is all we can do for now. Until arrangements can be made for them." Dumbledore said as he turned to look at Snape. "Is that all Minvera? Severus and I have a few things to talk about."

McGonagall was slightly taken aback by Dumbledore's rude dismissal. "Yes, that is all, Headmaster." She then turned and walked out of the office without looking back.

'The nerve of that man! I do him a favor and look at how he treats me!' McGonagall thought as she shut the door loudly as she left. 'And what could he be talking to Severus about?'

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Snape said with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"I need to make the arrangements for this unavoidable misunderstanding." Dumbledore told Snape with an exhausted look in his eyes, that Snape missed.

"What do you want me to do? Move them to a bigger room or to put them in separate rooms near her?" Snape asked a little bit angrily. "You know that it took me over two weeks to make the arrangements that we have now. How am I suppose to fix this in just a few days? At least without anybody finding out!"

"You will just have to try and if a student or any other faculty member finds out just send them to me. I will deal with the matter myself." Dumbledore said in a slightly annoyed tone to Snape's little tantrum. "Now, if you please Severus, I have other business to attend to now."

Snape could not believe how brash Dumbledore was being towards him. 'I wonder what is the matter. What would make him be rude to me and Minvera?' he thought as he slowly got up to leave, then he stopped. "What is the matter, Headmaster? You have never acted this way before?" Snape questioned as he turned around and looked to see Dumbledore's reaction. He was surprised to the reaction that he got out of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stopped what he was doing and looked up at Snape with a shocked and sad expression on his face. "It is nothing, Severus." Dumbledore sighed.

"What do you mean that it is nothing? You seem to have been on edge all evening. So what is wrong?" Snape replied as he walked back to the chair to sit down.

"Severus, it is none of your concern..." Dumbledore hesitated to say more until he saw the angry and confused look on Snape's face. "...at least for now. Why don't you go and get some rest before you start those arrangements."

"Yes, sir." Snape said as he turned back towards the door and as he was walking out he heard Dumbledore say, "Thank you, Severus for taking care of the arrangements."

Snape stopped, nodded his head, and then proceeded to walk to his room to think about where and how to place the 'guests' of Hogwarts. 'Where I'm going to put them without anybody getting nosy and suspicious? And how do I keep them from showing themselves to the student body? And what could Dumbledore be worried about?'

-----------

It had been a week since the first day of their classes. So the weekend was upon them again and they were all busy doing homework that was assigned to each of them. The first one done with their homework was of course Hermione, who in turned helped the others when they needed it. Liliana and Leon were the next ones to finish, followed by Ginny. Harry and Ron were trying to finish but they both seemed to try to find ways in not doing it right then, so they could go and enjoy the day.

"It is such a beautiful day." Liliana commented as she looked out of the window in the Gryffindor tower. "How about we go outside and enjoy the scenery?" she asked as she turned to Harry.

Harry looked up from just finishing his homework for his Charms class and trying to finish working on his Potions essay. He thought about it and then said, "I don't see why we shouldn't. It would be good to get out of the common room for a little while." He grinned at her with amusement in his eyes as she smiled huge and hugged him. 'Wow! Maybe I should agree with her more often if she will hug me like that,' he thought.

Ginny just smiled at how happy Liliana looked when Harry said that it was okay for them to go outside. They had all been following whatever Harry said lately. He just seemed to be happier with them all around. Except for maybe Ron and Leon. Ron still seemed to be angry with Leon for having the audacity to be in a position like that with Ginny under the tree by the pond. Ginny was able to forget about that as was Leon, but they both could not forget what Leon had said when they had talked about how she felt about the incident at the train station.

Ginny looked over at Leon and just remembered that he had in a way said that he loved her. 'Does he really love me?' she thought as he was gladly distracting Ron from his homework. That was until Harry glared at him to stop and then he put his homework away into his bag so that he could do it outside under the tree by the pond. It seemed like they were always under that tree enjoying each others company.

Leon felt like a little kid who just got caught doing something bad, when Harry had glared at him. Leon just wanted to hide behind something and say that he didn't do it, for some reason until he noticed that Harry was going to do his homework outside. 'Haha. He still is doing that potion essay. Wonder why the Professor, gave him so much homework but not us?' he thought as he recalled that Professor Snape had given only Harry twice as much homework than everybody else in the class.

It seemed like Harry knew what Leon was thinking at that moment because he said, "Snape seems to hate me more and more each year. Considering that he has saved my life before and I his." Loud enough to where only Leon was able to hear.

'So, Snape hates Harry then maybe I can try to fix that.' Leon thought mischievously.

Liliana waited until Harry was ready to go before she got up from the window to go outside. She totally forgot about Ron who was still packing some of his things when she latched onto Harry's arm for no apparent reason and dragged him outside before he could do anything and for that matter anybody else. Leon just walked over to Ginny and held out his arm for her to take so that they could walk together. Ron gave the back of Leon's head a piercing stare that Leon just seemed to ignore. Hermione was waiting for Ron until she just finally decided to leave him there.

"Hey!" Ron yelled as he realized that nobody had waited for him. He hurriedly crammed the rest of his stuff into his bag and ran after them. "Wait for me!"

-----------

Harry and Liliana were walking through the doorway to the courtyard that they had to pass in order to get to 'their' tree. Leon and Ginny were a few feet behind them talking quietly with their heads close together. They were forced to stop when Draco and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, stepped in front of them. "Where are you off to Potter?" Draco sneered while eyeing Leon who had stepped up next to Harry. Harry had stepped in front of Liliana while Ginny walked up beside her behind both Harry and Leon.

"That is none of your business, Malfoy. Why don't you go crawl under a rock." Harry said in a rather angry tone.

"Or go drown in the lake." Leon said, just as angry. Remembering the confrontation that Draco and his cronies had with him and Harry just a few days ago.

-- -- -- --

"What is the matter, Potter? Not getting the 'proper attention' from your girls?" Draco had taunted Harry who was hanging out with Leon by the tree after Ginny and Liliana had left them to go have some 'girl time' after lunch.

"What are you trying to insinuate, Malfoy?" Leon asked angrily as Draco was trying to slander Ginny, Liliana, and Harry's names.

"You know exactly what I mean, twig." Draco replied sneering at Leon.

"Twig?" Leon looks around behind him to see whom Draco was talking to. "Draco you must not have a brain...don't you know that you can't talk to a tree that way?" Leon insulted Draco with a knowing look in his eye while his face betrayed nothing but his dislike of the Slytherin prince.

"Don't forget Leon he is considered a ferret after all, they are know to have very tiny brains." Harry said in a bored, causal tone with his eyes closed and leaning his back against the trunk of the tree.

"I think that would be an insult to ferrets everywhere, he is much more stupider than that, Harry." Leon said looking directly at Harry and ignoring Malfoy and his cronies.

Harry chuckled and opened his eyes when he heard the shift of feet coming towards them and just barely sidestepped out of the way of a huge hairy fist before it became in contact with his face. He was able to maneuver out of the way of Goyle's knee before it came into contact with his stomach. Harry then was able hit Goyle in his lower back with his fist causing him to hit his forehead on the tree and fall unconsciously onto his back. Once Goyle fell to the ground Crabbe had fallen on top of him.

Leon was able to lean back in time to just feel the wind rush by his face by a mere inch from Crabbe's fist. He then ducked underneath Crabbe's massive arm and elbowed him in the gut. Then he moved around him and pushed him on top of Goyle.

Harry looked at Leon, who nodded his head to tell him that he was okay. "Well, that seem to go well, huh, Malfoy?" Harry asked with a small smirk when he saw Malfoy draw his wand.

Draco noticed that Harry was smirking at him when he pulled out his wand, "What's so funny, Potter?" he asked in slightly cautious tone.

"I just think that it is funny that you have to use a wand to win your battles, Malfoy." Harry replied and then looked at Leon nodding his head to look at who was coming in their direction, silently telling him to follow his lead. "Malfoy, why are you pointing your wand at us, we did nothing to you?"

Leon then caught on to what Harry was doing and said, "Yes, Malfoy, we were just standing here when Goyle and Crabbe tripped and landed on each other. Oh, hello there, Professor Snape."

Malfoy visibly stiffen when he heard this and felt Snape's hand on his shoulder. "Mister Malfoy, would you put your wand away and explain to me why you were pointing it at Mister Potter and Wood?" Snape's voice said with annoyance of having to deal with another incident between Malfoy and Potter.

"Professor, Potter and Wood, attacked Crabbe and Goyle for no reason. So I thought that I should at least try to stop them from hurting any other students until you found us." Draco lied through his teeth looking straight at Harry.

"That is not what I heard as I was walking up Malfoy. It seems that Crabbe and Goyle tripped and you were going to attack Potter and Wood here for no reason." Snape sneered at his lying Slytherin. "That is also what I am sure the other students around have heard as they walked by as I did." He gestured for Draco to see the small crowd that had started to gather around them.

"Professor, I assure you that is not true. Potter and Wood attacked Crabbe and Goyle, sir. You can just ask them yourself." Draco said in an even, cool tone as he turned to look from the crowd to his head of house.

"Well, I can't right now, can I, Mister Malfoy. They seem to be a little unconscious." Snape declared in an impatience voice as he gestured to his cronies that were still lying on top of each other. "I will just have to give you, Mister Malfoy, a detention for pulling your wand on two unarmed students. Would have expected more from you, being a prefect."

As Snape casted a levitation spell on Crabbe and Goyle so he could drop them off at the infirmary, as he dealt with Draco's punishment personally. Draco decided to show Harry and Leon his 'so-called' death glare. It didn't faze either one of them, it actually caused Leon to smirk and Harry's face was void of any emotion returning the gaze.

Leon made a promise right then and there that he would never trust or like Malfoy. All he did was give Harry and the others a hard time and he had an evil streak in him, that caused Leon to shudder whenever Draco had his wand out with that look in his eye. He would also have to be careful around him when around Liliana and the others.

-- -- -- --

"Oh my! Is that the best you two can come up with?" Draco chuckled until Harry said, "No, but there are ladies present. Apparently you were not taught manners, Malfoy."

"Whatever made you believe that he ever had manners to begin with, Harry?" Leon asked with a gratifying smirk when Draco scowled at them. Crabbe and Goyle started to ball their fists when they noticed Draco's expression. They seemed to be clueless of what was going on except for the fact that Draco was getting angry and that wasn't good.

Harry just chuckled slightly at Leon's question, before he leaned back and narrowly avoided Draco's fist. The next thing that he knew was the sound of the bone in Draco's jaw crunch when his hand made contact with his face. Draco had hit the ground hard as he spit out the blood that was starting to fill his mouth. Harry hit Draco out of pure reflex, his hand did not sting one bit, but he knew that he broke Draco's jaw.

"That was a rather stupid thing to do, Malfoy." Harry said in a rather cautious voice, he was barely holding on to his anger. "Now, why don't you go see Madam Pompfrey, before I make you."

Leon, Crabbe, and Goyle stood there in complete shock to what had just happened. While Ginny and Liliana were just staring at Harry like he was a knight on a white horse. Leon was able to overcome his shock as he noticed that Harry was about to snap. And he didn't know exactly what would happen if Harry did.

"Why don't you boyos get Malfoy to the infirmary." Leon said in a clear, cool tone to Crabbe and Goyle. "Before Harry makes him worse than he already is."

Crabbe and Goyle broke out of dazes and helped Draco to his feet as he continued to spit out blood. "I will...get...you...for this...Potter!" Draco threatened Harry through his spitting.

"Whatever you say, Malfoy." Harry said in an even cold tone that caused all of them to shiver. Malfoy's face changed from his scowl to an expression of shock from Harry's response and the calculating look in his eyes.

"Alright! Off with you boyos!" Leon said as he tried to get Crabbe, Goyle and Draco out of the line of fire as soon as possible. As soon as Leon said that Crabbe and Goyle lifted Draco by his arms a good two inches off the ground and headed straight for the infirmary before anything else happened.

The entire time that this was going on, Ron had finally caught up with Hermione. They were talking as he had his arm around her waist about what they should do on their visit to Hogsmeade in a few weeks when they passed Crabbe and Goyle carrying a half-dazed and blood stained Draco in the direction of the infirmary.

"I wonder what happened." Hermione contemplated as she turned to look Ron in the eye.

"Me too! I want to know who gave the bloody git a lesson in manners." Ron chuckled with glee. "OW! What was that for?" Ron asked as he rubbed his stomach lightly where Hermione had hit him.

"Ron, that was very mean, even if it was Malfoy. But the question is who would have done that to begin with?" Hermione said as she tried to think of a person who could do that to Draco without having to go to the infirmary as well.

"I don't really care. I mean it Hermione. It is about time that Malfoy knew his place." Ron said in a rather solemn tone, and then he smiled at her to get her to remember that it was a beautiful day outside. "We are suppose to be hanging out with our friends today."

"Your right...WHAT?" Hermione said a little annoyed at Ron.

"Did you just say that I 'was right'? Wow! That is bloody amazing!" Ron said in a mock surprised voice.

"Hahaha! VERY funny, Mr. Weasley. Now, let's get going." And with that Hermione walked right out the door and into Ginny and Liliana who were standing slightly behind Harry and Leon.

"Hermione..." Ron trailed off as he saw Harry looking like he was about to bloody murder someone who got in his way right now. "Whoa, what did we miss?"

Harry turned around to Ron's question and said in the cold voice, "Nothing!" And he just walked away towards the tree to sit under it with the others as they normally did, until Leon decided to grab his arm and say, "Harry, boyo, what is the matter?"

Harry was still angry with what Draco had the balls to do and snapped, bringing his right hand up to meet Leon's jaw. Harry realized what he was doing and stopped, frozen in that position. Until Liliana came over and with both her hands grabbed his face to look her in the eye.

"Harry, calm down. It is okay, whatever it is, it will be okay." Liliana said in a soft gentle tone that seemed to soothe Harry. "Why don't you let him go now?"

"Huh?" Harry said confused and then looked at his left hand still holding on to Leon's collar. "Oh! Sorry, about that Leon. I think that I got a little carried away there."

"Got carried away?" Leon said with a huge grin. "Okay boyo, but you should take it easy for awhile, I think."

'I can't believe that he just snapped like that. It's good to see that he's passionate in what he believes in, especially about the ones he loves. It makes me wonder what he would have done if Malfoy had stuck around.' Leon thought.

All Harry could do with that said was smile and laugh nervously, especially with Liliana holding his hand to keep himself from blowing up again. 'She seems to be the only one who can make me feel so at peace with myself. I hope that she never goes away.' Harry thought with all that anger that he had bottled up inside of him.

Harry took a deep breathe before he said or did anything else. "Okay, now what do you say that we go and relax under the tree?" Liliana just smiled at Harry.

"About time someone said something about relaxing!" Ginny said to help ease the tension that had developed when Draco showed up. "I'll race all of you there," with that she was off running to be the first one under the tree, "last one is a rotten git."

"Hey! I don't think so!" Liliana yelled out to her as she started running after her dragging Harry with her.

"I don't think that I will be the rotten git," Leon said as he turned to Ron, "maybe you will." After saying this Leon took off towards the others.

Ron and Hermione just stood there still in shock of what just happened between the others. They turned to look at each other, wondering just what they had missed. Until Leon had snapped at them about being a rotten git.

Ron just grinned and looked at Hermione, "I don't think that I will be, but you will be, sweetie." He took off running making sure that Hermione wasn't that far behind him. "What's wrong going to fast for you?" He mocked her as he turned around to run backwards.

"I don't think so!" Hermione said, freezing Ron in place with a spell as she continued to run the rest of the way to the tree. Once she reached the tree she unfroze him. He came running up to them giving Hermione a glare until she said, "I didn't think that you could be that slow, honey. But it's so nice of you to let me win." She kissed him quickly on the lips before he could react. He just stood there in front of everyone in a daze from the kiss as the others sat around the tree.

"Why don't you have a seat, boyo, before you're stuck like that." Leon said as Liliana and Ginny slapped his arms at the same time. "Oww! What I say?" he said in an all too innocence voice. This caused the others to burst out laughing except Ron who just shot him a glare for making fun of him and how comfortable he was with getting with Ginny.

-----------

While the others were enjoying the day, Madam Pompfrey was walking down the halls accompanied by Professor Snape. "Where will our new guests be saying from now on?" she asked.

"I think that I will put them in the dungeons near my quarters, as to help provide more security for the girl." Snape said as he began to walk faster around a corner to the a large maple door that stood two feet taller than him. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply. When there was none he turned to look at Pompfrey, who looked worried herself.

"I wonder if they are alright?" Pompfrey said.

"Of course they are! I picked an excellent location to place them." Snape said a bit annoyed.

As soon as he finished speaking the door opened slightly to reveal a young man wearing a deep forest green cloak and pinned with a hawk shaped pin. He had dark brown eyes that bore into Snape, giving him a glare. "You would do so kind as to keep your voices down." The young man said as he then looked into Madam Pompfrey's eyes, "Milady is meditating. She is not to be disturbed at this time." With that said he shut the door quietly.

"What just happened?" Pompfrey asked a little bit bewildered.

"Did. He. Just. Dismiss. Me!" Snape said flabbergasted. "The nerve of that b-boy!"

"Madam Pompfrey!" a nearby painting called out. "Madam Pompfrey!"

"Yes?" Pompfrey turned to the painting. A small girl with a white sundress was slightly panting. "What is it child?"

"Draco...Malfoy...is in...the infirmary...with a bloody nose, Madam." The little girl said as she caught her breath.

"Oh, dear! I better be off then," Pompfrey said as she turned back to Snape. "I will leave you until later, Professor." Then she walked off in a hurry toward the infirmary.


	10. Revelations

**Chapter 10 – Revelations**

Lucius Malfoy stood off to the side of the fireplace studying his master well in what little light that was present. The Dark Lord sat in an overstuffed chair that seemed to make him look even smaller than he already was. His head had dark brown hair, with gray hair showing at his temples, his skin was pale due to the fact that he never went out into the sunlight unless he was going to torture muggles or unless absolutely necessary. He was thin from all those years as a phantom, living yet not living. Lucius could not see his eyes, and he really didn't want to see them. Seeing the Dark Lord's eyes meant that pain would insue. Lucius shuddered at the thought of being tortured, by the Dark Lord personally. It had happened before and it was not very pleasant.

"My dear boy, what is the situation with our spy at Hogwarts?" the Dark Lord asked in an annoyed, but slightly cracked voice.

"It seems that two new students have been transferred to Hogwarts. Where from, I do not know, my Lord. But they were sorted into Gryffindor House, one girl and one boy the same age as Harry Potter and his annoying friends." Lucius spoke quickly and as calm as possible considering the Dark Lord could kill him any minute for saying something wrong. Even if he was the Dark Lord's second in command he was not an idiot he knew his boundaries. "It is also said that they have befriended Potter. The boy, whose name is Leon Wood, is seen standing by whatever Potter deems is right. Whereas Potter has developed a small crush on the girl, Liliana Forest."

With all that said Lucius bowed his head out of fear of the Dark Lord than anything else. 'To think that I, a Malfoy, am afraid! Ha! How ridiculous!' he thought still feeling afraid of the actions of a muggleborn wizard known as the Dark Lord.

"Well, it seems that Potter found himself a little mate and lackey. Wonder where that would put the Granger girl and Weasley boy?" the Dark Lord spoke quietly but knew that Lucius would catch every word he spoke. "Guess...out with the old and in with the new!"

"Yes, my lord. It seems that we may have some use for those two..." a female voice spoke from the shadows behind Lucius, "...they know much and we seem to know so little...my lord." This voice was seductive and knowing.

"You would do well to know your place girl!" Lucius spoke venomously before he could stop himself. Lucius tensed his entire body waiting for the inevitable torture to begin, but it didn't.

The Dark Lord chuckled and spoke, "Lucius you should know not to speak to her that way. You might meet an untimely demise, when you least expect it." He grinned making his face contort into a sneer, "You will also be wise to listen to what she says."

The girl's voice spoke again, "I also believe that my sister is nearby my lord. You should have our spy keep a close eye out for her."

"Do not tell me what to do my priestess! I know what has to be done." Voldemort spoke harshly to the girl, causing Lucius to sneer at her.

"Forgive me, my Lord, I just want you to be successful. I do not presume to tell you, my Lord, what to do." she spoke a timid, but strong tone. 'I only tell you what you need to know old man.' she thought to herself.

"All is forgiven my dear, but do remember that I am in charge. Understood?" Voldemort spoke in a slightly soft, caring voice.

"Yes, of course, my Lord." the girl spoke.

-----------

In a room a girl sat by the window as she spoke to her three companions. There was a full moon in the sky helping to show her face.

"She is near...I can feel her," the girl said to her three companions.

"Do you know where, priestess?" the young man with a deep green cloak asked a bit concerned.

"No...I just know that she is near. You know that I cannot tell exactly where she is, Connor," the young priestess replied.

"Forgive me, priestess. It is just that she must be stopped. The sooner, the better," Connor spoke a little annoyed.

"Forgiven. But Connor remember that patience is required for what is yet to come," the priestess spoke solemnly. "You will have to teach him and be prepared for anything."

"Yes, priestess," Connor said thinking of what is yet to come.

"That goes for you, two, as well," the priestess spoke to the other two young men. They were both wearing dark brown cloaks with matching pants and boots and with deep green vests over flowing white shirts.

"Yes, priestess," they both said in unison.

"We must also be careful. The full moon is upon us...time is drawing near." The priestess spoke in a concerned voice as she turned to look out the window. She was tense for she knew of what was to come and it was not all good.

-----------

Harry and the others had just finished their breakfast, when Liliana commented on how it was going to be a beautiful day.

"Well, then, let's go outside and enjoy it." Harry suggested with a huge smile on his face.

"Really?" Liliana asked.

"Yes, really. Besides I'm starting to feel a little cooped up studying all the time." Harry replied and gave her a knowing smile.

Liliana blushed a little at his double meaning that only they shared in knowing. "Umm...yeah...you're right..." she spoke a little softly before she finished in a more louder and cheery tone, "...let's get going then!"

She grabbed his arm and dragged him off towards the entrance and exit to the Great Hall. As they were heading outside to enjoy the day Liliana, had nothing to do except to think about what had happened between her and Harry.

-- -- -- --

Harry was having trouble with his extra potions homework.

"How am I suppose to know what the properties of rosewood are?" Harry said out loud as he threw his quill down onto the table next to the parchment frustrated.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Leon asked as he finished his last minute essay for Charms.

"I've looked in every book in the library and have not found one mention of rosewood." Harry said annoyed by Snape's temper for giving him extra homework for paying more attention to what Liliana was doing than to what he was doing.

"Well it all depends on what part of the Rosewood you are using. The properties are probably scattered throughout numerous books. Especially for healing potions or ointments for many ailments that are to occur in an individual. What part does your essay have to be over, Harry?" Liliana asked as she sat next to him thinking that she was glad that it was just her, Ginny, Leon, and Harry in the common room.

"Goodnight, everyone." Ginny said to Liliana, Leon, and Harry. "Hope you get your homework done before breakfast."

"Goodnight, Ginny." Liliana and Harry turned their heads to say at the same time. They then looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, goodnight, Ginny..." Leon said as he saw the look that Liliana and Harry had just shared. Then he stopped and looked at Ginny as he said, "...if you want to wait a few minutes, I'll walk you up. I just need to finish putting my things in my bag."

"Sure." Ginny said with a slight blush and a huge grin waiting for Leon. As she noticed the way that Liliana and Harry were starting to look at each other and blush. "So are you done with your homework?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. I just finished when Harry said something about Rosewood properties." Leon replied as he picked up his bag and placed his hand lightly on her lower back to guide her up the stairs. As they walked up the stairs they both thought at the same time, 'I know how I feel, but I don't know how to tell...'

Their thought was cut off by Ron coming down the stairs and saying, "I'll take my sister to her dorm now, why don't you just go to bed now."

Leon's hand fell away from Ginny's back and he nodded his head to Ginny as he said, "Goodnight, Ginny, I hope that you have the sweetest dreams possible for someone as beautiful as you." He then smiled at the furious looking Ron standing on the stairs and walked by as he said, "Goodnight to you too, boyo. I would be careful if I were you. You might get hurt one of these days."

Everyone heard what Leon had said and just stared at his back in shock as he went to bed except for Ginny who was looking pissed off at what just happened. Once Leon was out of sight Ginny spoke in a calm clear voice, "Ron! You have no right to treat Leon that way. He never did anything to you. Now get out of my way. I'm going to bed!"

Ron just stood there looking more pissed off and ran after his little sister.

Liliana and Harry just looked at each other and wondered what they just witnessed. That was until Harry broke the silence to say, "You have beautiful eyes."

This caused both of them to blush and to sit in awkward silence, until Liliana remembered what they were doing before Leon and Ginny went up stairs to go to sleep. "So what properties of the Rosewood is your essay over?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, Snape said to write about the properties of the bark." Harry replied as he looked at his notes to make sure that was all he had to write about.

'Why just the bark? He would normally tell me to just write all the properties of anything. I wonder what is so important that I just write about the bark.' Harry thought as turned to look at Liliana to ask, "Do you what the properties of the bark are?"

"Yes, the bark itself is poisonous. If a person were to ingest the bark in its natural state they would die a slow death. If it were dried and eaten the person would die in a matter of minutes." Liliana spoke as Harry wrote it down and then he stopped.

"Wait if the bark is so poisonous how could it be used for healing potions?" Harry asked with such curiosity that Liliana couldn't help but smile.

"The bark has to be powdered from its natural state and then dried. In this form it is still a danger but it will only cause the person to become overly ill. That is why it is very important that the person who is dealing with the material to take very cautious steps to keeping the Rosewood safe. Once powdered it can be boiled in water to help any ailment and can be added to a few other herbs to help enhance its potency in a certain potion. Another way to use Rosewood would be to cut it into thin strips and boil it. This causes the bark to be edible, and it helps to restore the body but not the mind of the person." Liliana replied as Harry just wrote everything down. "I think that is pretty much all that can be said for the bark. I hope that helped."

"Yes, it did. I was surprised that anybody knew about it, because Hermione did not know anything about Rosewood." Harry said with a smile. "Thank you, for helping me, Liliana."

"Not a problem, Harry. It was my pleasure." Liliana said as she got up to go to bed.

"Wait, Liliana," Harry said stopping her from leaving. "I was wondering how did you know about the Rosewood bark?"

"My old teacher taught me a few years about it. It is very common from where I come from," Liliana replied as she turned to sit on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"Oh," Harry said as he started to put his things away and then stopped to go sit next to her on the sofa. "Liliana...what is it like where you come from?"

'Why does he want to know? It wouldn't hurt to tell him. He already knows a lot about me.' Liliana thought.

"It is very beautiful and private. Only a few people know where it is. Every morning you wake up with the sun in your face and the smell of newly blossomed flowers. The birds singing sweetly as you rise out of your bed. It is a place where things can go on without anything bad happening to people." Liliana replied sounding even sadder as she spoke.

"You miss it don't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no. I miss it because I have never left it, but I love being here too. I have made new friends and a new life that makes me happy." Liliana replied with a soft smile when she turned to look at Harry.

"I'm sorry that I brought this up earlier, but you really do have beautiful eyes." And with that said Harry leaned in and kissed her before she could do or say anything. The kiss was so sweet and warm, but brief, too brief for her liking when Harry broke the kiss. So she decided to kiss him to have that feeling back. She felt light headed and safe like nothing in the world could stop them from being together. She broke the second kiss to come up for air and realized that Harry had both his arms around her waist holding her in his lap.

'When did we get into this position?' Liliana thought as she shifted a bit to get a little comfortable.

"Wow..." Harry said as he caught his breath and let Liliana get comfortable in his lap.

After the kiss they both just sat there for a few minutes looking into the fire feeling completely comfortable and content. Until they realized that they better go to bed.

-- -- -- --

Harry was not even arguing with Liliana dragging him around anywhere after that kiss they shared the other night and of the course the many more they shared the following nights. He was pretty much putty in her hands, but who really cared? As long as she was around, he was his old self.

Harry noticed that only Leon and Ginny were following them. 'Wonder why Ron and Hermione didn't come?' He mentally shrugged it off thinking a little bit of how he was seeing less and less of his old friends. 'Oh, well, they do have rounds to make,' he thought as he and the others started to walk across the courtyard to the only place outside the halls of Hogwarts that they enjoyed the most on days like today.

'What was that?' Harry thought as he saw something in one of the tower windows move. 'Nobody is allowed up there?' He shrugged it off for now as he noticed that Leon saw it too.

Harry looked at Liliana as she enjoyed the smell of the morning air, the sun shining on her face, and the small sounds of the nearby birds singing. 'She looks so happy,' he thought with a smile. His smile faltered when he decided to stretch his muscles and his gaze fell on the tower window that he had seen something move in. He stopped stretching and slowed down his pace and turned to look up at the window more closely. He could see nothing in the window, 'I just saw a person staring down at us.'

Liliana had turned to look at Harry when she realized that he was slowing down his pace. "What's wrong?" she asked with a hint of curiosity.

Harry whipped his head around and looked with a slightly blank expression, and then it soften as he said, "Nothing. I just remembered that I need to talk to Leon about something." He said it loud enough for both Leon and Ginny to hear it. He then stopped walking and turned to look at Leon.

Leon couldn't think of anything that Harry needed to talk to him about when he heard what he said. He looked Harry in the eye and knew something was troubling him and that was not good. Except for maybe the person in the tower window. He nodded his head and said, "Right, I almost forgot about that. Ginny why don't you and Liliana go ahead of us, so Harry and I can talk?"

"Um...okay." Ginny said a little relieved considering she was trying to think of a way to tell him that she liked him.

The girls went ahead of the boys and sat under the tree.

Liliana noticed that the boys were walking slower and intently talking to each other. She also noticed how quiet that Ginny got all of sudden.

"Is something wrong, Ginny?" Liliana asked as she turned to look at Ginny with a concerned expression on her face.

'Haha. She is staring at Leon. This is going to be very interesting.' Liliana thought with a small smile and noticed that Ginny didn't hear a word she said.

"Ginny. Hello," Liliana said waving a hand in front of Ginny's face. "Hello, Ginny are you there?"

"Huh . . . Oh! Sorry about that Liliana. I was just thinking." Ginny said a little embarrassed.

"It's quite okay. I think that you have every right to think all you want when looking at 'Leon'. He is quite handsome after all." Liliana said with an amused tone.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about!" Ginny stuttered and blushed at the same time. Liliana noticed that the boys were done talking and heading straight toward them. She gestured to Ginny to let her know that they were coming.

-----------

Harry let the girls walk ahead of them a bit before he asked, "Did you just see a person in the same tower window looking at us?"

"Yes, it looked like a woman. Could it just be one of the many ghosts here on school grounds?" Leon replied.

Harry gestured to Leon to walk with him as he said, "I don't think so. Nobody is suppose to be up in that tower, human or ghost."

"Well, if that is true then she had to be real. None of the ghosts would go anywhere they aren't suppose to be." Leon said as he noticed that Harry had looked up at the girls and slowed down a bit more.

"Well, if she was real then who is she? And why was she looking at us?" Harry asked Leon as they both were trying to think about some of the possible answers.

"I don't know. She could just be lonely, especially if she has been up in the tower all by herself." Leon said trying to think of something more plausible.

"I don't think so. She looked down at us in particular instead of just looking around at everyone else and the scenery like a normal person would do if they couldn't go outside." Harry said still contemplating.

"You think that she is trying to hide from something, here at Hogwarts?" Leon asked starting to get a few more gears working in his head.

"That could be it, but I have this feeling like there is something more to it. For one if she was hiding, from who and why? Two, why was she looking directly at us then anybody else?" Harry said putting his thoughts into words. Both he and Leon walked in silence until Leon said, "I guess the only way to know is to ask her."

Harry turned his head and gave a sigh, 'He's right. But how do we get to her without getting caught?'

"You're right. But for now let's relax a little bit. It's such a beautiful day to waste." Harry said clapping a hand on Leon's shoulder as he said this and led him the rest of the way to the tree in silence.

-----------

Harry noticed that Liliana warned Ginny that they were coming. Harry sped up a bit to get to the girls first. Then he sat directly next to Liliana before Leon or Ginny could say anything.

Harry smiled at Liliana and she returned the smile as he leaned his back onto the trunk of the tree, and put his arm out so she could lean on him.

'Why I should hit him for being so bold, but I think that she wouldn't approve of that.' Leon thought. 'Huh. They seem so comfortable around each other though. Maybe I could learn something from them.'

Ginny almost stopped breathing when Harry just walked up and sat by Liliana. Then he just smiled at her.

'Why can she be the one to stay completely calm around Harry and I'm a complete annoying little girl around Leon?' Ginny thought gloomily. 'Wait if Harry is sitting next to Liliana, then Leon is . . .'

Leon didn't know what to do when Liliana accepted Harry's offer and leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her once she was comfortable. Ginny was just as surprised as Leon when Harry and Liliana started to cuddle. Then she realized that Leon was just standing there, staring at them.

"Why don't you sit down . . ." Ginny said, but noticed he wasn't paying much attention. ". . . next to me."

'Well, that got his attention.' Ginny thought.

"Huh? What did you say?" Leon asked coming out of his daze.

"I said 'Why don't you sit down next to me.'" Ginny said in a calm tone, gesturing to the spot next to her, and smiled sweetly.

Leon's eyes glazed over a bit and he immediately sat to where she gestured. 'Wow! She just asked me to sit next to her...sit down before you do something stupid and make a fool of yourself,' Leon thought to himself.

Ginny giggled at the reaction that she was able to get out of Leon. 'Wow! I can't believe that I just said that, but I really can't believe that he did what I said.'

Harry and Liliana both smiled at each other once they got comfortable, but their smiles grew as they watched the exchange between Ginny and Leon.

'I think that I could get use to this.' Harry thought. 'I am here with good friends and the woman I love. Love? Wait a minute? How the hell did we get in this position?'

'I don't know how, but I really could care less. She is warm and soft. I could lie like this all day. But then there was that woman in the window. I wonder who she is. She was looking at me and Liliana than at Leon and Ginny. I don't like that she was staring at us like that. I won't let anything happen to Liliana.' Harry thought as he tighten his arm around Liliana's waist and started to doze off, when he saw Leon and Ginny chatting away with each other.

'I wonder what he is thinking right now.' Liliana thought as she looked up at Harry's face. His arm tighten around her waist and his eyes were closing.

'He must be tired.' Liliana thought as she, herself, yawned. She snuggled deeper into Harry's body and dozed off herself.

-----------

Liliana was walking into a small pond with a small child in her arms.

Once she was chest deep in the water, she stopped and held the child at arm's length. The child was beautiful with black hair, lightly tanned skin, and hazel colored eyes.

'He is simply beautiful.' Liliana thought. 'I wonder who his mother is.'

"Mommy! Play!" the child said in an excited voice and splashing water at her.

'What? I am his mother? But that doesn't make sense. I must be dreaming again.' Liliana thought a little bewildered.

"Mommy? Not play?" the child asked a little disappointed.

"Huh?" Liliana said coming out of her reverie. "Oh! Of course mommy is going to play with you. Sorry, baby. Mommy was thinking."

"Thinking about Daddy?" the child, asked innocently and a little sadly.

'I wonder where his father is. Father? That would mean that he is my Husband. Who and Where is he?' Liliana thought. 'And why is this little one so sad? Now I have to cheer him up.'

"No. I was thinking about the best way to tickle you!" Liliana said in a mischievous and happy voice. And then, she started tickling him with no mercy until she was splashed with water from behind.

She turned around and there in the water in front of her was Harry with nothing on but a pair of swimming trunks. He was smiling and said 'Gotca! Now leave my son alone!' She was surprised to see Harry, but she knew that she was not going to go down so easily.

"I don't think so! He is mine!" Liliana said in a dramatic voice.

"Daddy! Help!" the child screamed when Liliana resumed her tickling.

"That's it! I'm coming, my son! I will have to do the only thing that will stop the tickle monger!" Harry said and grabbed Liliana and kissed her fully on the lips until they were swollen.

"YAY! Daddy saved me!" the child said between the two of them.

-----------

Liliana woke up from her dream in Harry's arms. He was looking down at her face contently.

"So you return to the landing of the living." Harry said with a huge warm smile.

She blushed because she could not remember how they got in this position to begin with. But she really didn't mind waking up in his arms. 'It feels so safe and natural to wake up in his arms and looking into those bright green eyes of his.' She thought as she looked back into his endless deep green pools. She felt like she was back home with all her loved ones to keep her safe and content. What took them days would take him just one look and a smile.

Once she recovered from her embarrassment she noticed that it was about lunch time, she smiled faintly and said, "I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?"

'She seems to make things seem so simple.' Harry thought as he chuckled.

"Whatever you want," Harry said with a huge smile, "as long as you keep that smile of yours."

Liliana's smile grew, "Okay! Let's go before Ron gets to the Great Hall and eats everything."

Harry chuckled, drawing the attention of Leon and Ginny. "We are going to go in and have some lunch, want to join us?"

"Sure, we would love to." Ginny answered for both her and Leon as they got up.


	11. It Begins

**Chapter 11 – It Begins**

It was strange for the full moon to be out in the sky so early in the evening, but nobody really noticed these things except for a certain few individuals who knew something was to come.

'I must go to her immediately and keep her safe. She must not be informed that the prophecy seems to be beginning sooner than expected,' a little girl with pointed ears thought as she gazed up at the moon.

"What are we going to do? If things start sooner than planned what will happen?" the little girl asked the air that seemed to be alive. The air responded by carrying her words to a friend not that far away also staring at the full moon causing him to howl.

-----------

Harry was sitting alone in the common room with his old and new friends. 'When did this all seem to be so hard to keep up with all of them? I never realized I missed out on a lot. Not only that, when did they all start hating each other to the point of making the air tense with it?' Harry thought as he sat on the couch with his arm around Liliana and a blank expression on his face.

"So how was your day, Hermione?" Leon asked, actually curious of what the brown haired girl had been up to lately.

"What is it to you? 'Boyo.'" Ron said with such venom that it was surprising that he and Leon didn't just stand up and start fighting right then and there.

"Ron he just asked a simple question, stop being a bloody git!" Ginny spat back.

This caused Hermione to snap at Ginny, "He can talk however he wants. Stop trying to be your mother, Ginny."

Throughout all of this Harry retained his blank expression and knew that this was one of those moments that was going to change his life forever. He had looked at each person when they spoke and noticed that they all meant what they said. He looked down at Liliana who finally spoke up and said in a soft calm voice, "Guys, why are you really fighting?"

The others turned their faces towards Liliana before anything was spoken.

"Why would you care, bitch?" Ron said in a caustic tone. His words cut into her causing her to flinch.

"It's not like we are your friends. We were just here to help show you around and tell you the rules. Nothing else. So fuck off, Ms. I'm-all-that!" Hermione spat as soon as Ron had stopped speaking.

This caused Leon and Ginny to get even more pissed off and they stood up ready to hex, Ron and Hermione until they all heard the coldest voice that they had ever heard. It made them shiver, "Shut up and Sit down."

They all obeyed immediately and when they realized that the command came from Harry, it made all of them afraid of what was going to happen if they didn't listen to him. Harry's arm had tightened around Liliana when she had been verbally abused and now she had a silent tear fall down her cheek.

Harry turned to look at both Ron and Hermione and said calmly, too calmly for their tastes, "You two have no right to act like the way you are. Nothing was said except a simple question. I will not have you talk to them this way. Either apologize right now or leave."

Liliana was looking at Harry's face. It was blank but his eyes seemed to be a shade darker than usual and there was an 'air' about him that said, 'do not mess with me if you want to live.' It scared her a bit, but then he was doing this for her, Leon and Ginny. She relaxed as she felt more protected and safe then she had ever been.

Ron and Hermione were shocked to hear what Harry had just said. Ron was the one to speak for both of them, "What? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. So what is it going to be?" Harry replied as he disengaged his arm from Liliana and sat on the edge of his seat ready for anything. He noticed that Leon had done the same thing and nudged Ginny to sit all the way back out of the way, should anything happen.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this! My bestfriend is telling me to-to tell these NOBODIES sorry! Well I can't do that!" Ron shouted as he stood up, causing Leon and Harry to stand as well.

"And you, Hermione?" Harry said as he looked her straight in the eyes and knew the answer before she spoke.

"I'm with Ron. I refuse to apologize for speaking my mind."

"Then goodbye. I don't ever want to see you looking or talking to any of us again, especially me." Harry said, shocking all of them. "Now get the bloody hell out of here!"

Ron and Hermione just jumped and left the room like their bums were on fire.

-----------

On the same night, at exactly the same time when Harry had lost his bestfriends, a certain Professor Snape was kneeling before the Dark Lord in the fashion of a Deatheater of his rank.

"Rise my faithful servant," Voldemort spoke as he looked down at his most intelligent servant in his service.

'Why is no one else here?' Snape thought as he rose.

"Walk with me, Severus. I am going to give you a special task. You will not fail me in this," Voldemort spoke. He stopped, speaking when they came upon a small pond. "I want you to find whomever my dear priestess wants. You will do as she says until they are found. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord, but if I may..." Snape cautiously waited for the Dark Lord to nod for him to go on before he finished. "...who is this priestess of yours?"

'It can't be the girl that we are to be wary of is it?' Snape thought as he waited for an answer, which he got promptly when a young woman stepped out into view.

She was wearing a black dress that seemed to be silk, but not silk at the same time. It was more beautiful when she moved in the light. The dress went all the way down to the ground, slowly spreading out at least a foot all the way around her. The dress was cut low showing that she was a very well endowed young woman, her skin was pale and unblemished. Her lips were thin and slightly pink in the light of the moon and her hair as golden as the sun.

"My name is Iolent. I am a priestess of Morgana." Iolent said as she moved gracefully to stand next to Voldemort, wrapping her arm through his, as she looked Snape in the eye.

Her eyes intrigued Snape. They were the color of sapphires, looking him over like he was nothing but at the same time with a look that made him feel like she knew all of his secrets.

"He will do for this task, my lord. I believe that he will be able to get me what I will need. I thank you, my lord." She spoke as she turned her head to give Voldemort a seductive smile.

Voldemort looked down at her with what seemed to be a smile, but turned out to be a sneer. "Whatever my priestess wants, she gets. I would have it no other way."

'He is smitten with her. I don't think he knows what he has gotten himself into. A Priestess of Morgana can never truly be trusted.' Snape thought as he turned his eyes to the Dark Lord and spoke, "My Lord, may I ask to whom I will be having to search for?"

The question slightly angered the Dark Lord, but he realized that only Severus had the intelligence and courage to ask such a question while in his presence. "That is for you and my priestess to discuss. Now I must go. I have other engagements to keep." Voldemort unwrapped Iolent's arm from his own and raised her hand to kiss affectionately. "You are to go home when you are done, understand my dear?"

"Yes, of course, my lord. As soon as we are done here." Iolent spoke knowing that he was going to have to wait to see her again until dawn.

"Good. Severus you will protect her with your life as you would protect me." Voldemort commanded as he looked into Severus's mind only to see that Severus would obey his command.

"Yes, my lord," Severus replied, as was called for, and as he felt the Dark Lord start to penetrate his mind, he pushed feelings of complete loyalty and love for him. He also pushed feelings of obeying him and risking his life for her if need be.

Voldemort sneered and pulled away from Snape's mind, "Good. Bye, my dear," and with a pop, he was gone, leaving Severus and Iolent alone by the pond.

'I wonder whom she wants me to find, and what does she want me to do when I find them?' Snape thought that as he turned his complete attention to Iolent, feeling disgusted that he would have to obey her every word.

"Priestess, how may I serve you?" Snape asked having a bad feeling that he was not going to like what she was about to say.

"I have need of bodyguards. I want you to find someone who is young, clever, and has the intelligence to keep me safe." Iolent spoke as she turned to look out onto the pond and knew just exactly whom she wanted. She had seen a face in her vision of a young man with platinum blonde hair, cool gray eyes, and pale white skin. She moved her hand out over the water and projected the handsome face in the water's surface. "You will find him and anyone else he deems to keep me safe. Understood?"

Severus was so surprised by the fact that she wanted Draco Malfoy as her bodyguard that he let down his guard. "What is the matter? You know whom I seek?" Iolent asked with a small hint of curiosity.

Once Severus recovered from his surprise, he spoke, "Yes, Priestess. I will find him for you, but may I ask why him in particular?" He took the chance to see if she would give him any information.

"You may ask, but that does not mean that I have to answer," Iolent replied with a mischievous glint in her eye. "You should go and find him as soon as possible."

"Yes, Priestess," Severus bowed in front of her not letting his eyes leave her eyes. "I will find him and bring him to you."

"I will be waiting," Iolent said as she turned and walked a short distance away from him. She stopped but kept her back to him, "Do not fail me in this or you will pay dearly, with the lives of those you know and love." Then with a pop she was gone.

Severus was not really fazed by the threat for some odd reason. He felt that she could not follow through on her threat, especially since he was the Dark Lord's potion master, spy and one of his most 'loyal' servants. And with that out of his mind he began to contemplate whom she wanted him to find.

"Draco Malfoy. Why does she want him?" Severus said out loud to himself.

"Yes, why indeed?" A small feminine voice spoke out from the trees nearby.

Severus snapped around to face what seemed like a small child. She had long, light blonde hair and her ears were pointed, poking through her hair. But the most interesting feature were her eyes, they made her look older than she appeared.

"Who are you?" Severus asked cautiously as his hand went to his wand ready for an attack.

'Wait she looks familiar...' Severus thought, looking more closely as she spoke.

"A friend and that is all you need to know for right now." She spoke in such a soft, but confident tone. "But the real question is why would she want that particular boy? Don't you think, Professor?"

Severus listened to what she said as he tired to place her. "He is not a Deatheater. I would have been informed immediately." He stopped speaking when he realized that he had voiced his thought out loud.

"Ah...that is true...but why would she need this boy in particular as a bodyguard?" The small child-like girl spoke with a little mischief showing in her eyes as she started Snape on a very dangerous path of thinking. 'He must see before it becomes too late. Hopefully, he will be able to figure out this mystery himself. There is still much I must do to keep them safe.'

Severus thoughts started to contemplate what she had said, until he realizes where he had seen her before. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her as he spoke, "A friend? You were one of the wizards that attacked Potter and I at the train station before the start of term. Why should I believe anything that you would have to say, let alone, consider you a friend?"

"Because if you do not, then many more people will have to die before their time. It really is a matter of life or death, especially to those who are the most important for the future. Remember that, Severus Snape, no matter what you do you will not be able to change the events that are to come, but you may be able to delay their arrival."

Severus had tensed up as her words were burned into his mind. 'I can only delay it? Delay what? The confrontation between Potter and the Dark Lord?'

'Please you must be my ally and not my enemy. You will be able to do things that I cannot.' She thought before he replied, "Just what events are you talking about, and delay what arrival?"

"I cannot say anymore. It would be dangerous." She said turning her gaze toward the night sky as she spoke, "You will know what is to come when it is time. You will also be helpless to help the ones who need help the most in their time of need."

Severus finally lowered his wand and realized that this child-like creature was much older than her appearance let on. "If I were to heed your words well, I would think that I could at least learn the name of the one who gave the words in the first place."

She was still gazing into the sky, when she began to smile. "A friend to you, but a..." she settled her gaze upon him, speaking not only with these words but also with her eyes. "...Guardian to others." With that said she disappeared into the forest before he could say or do anything else.

-----------

A week after the 'falling out,' as everyone in Hogwarts liked to call it, Harry seemed a little bit more like himself before Sirius died. Especially when he was in the company of a certain young lady by the name of Liliana Forest.

'It is such a shame that these good times always have to come to an end,' Headmaster Dumbledore thought. 'I just wish that I were not the person to give out the bad news. It always seems to cause a good number of people to start living their lives a lot more rashly.'

Dumbledore was sitting in front of the fire, when his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door. 'I wonder who that could be, especially at this hour?'

He got up out of his chair and tightened his robe as he opened the door. He was a little taken aback at the sight of a much-disheveled Professor Snape. He had dried blood all over his robes and face. 'What could have happened?'

"Severus, my boy come in. What happened? I'll call Poppy immediately." Dumbledore said as he moved out of the way to let him in and closed the door behind him.

"No, headmaster. I need to talk to you first and then I will go to Poppy myself," Snape said with a look of desperation in his eyes as he took a seat in one of the two chairs that were in front of the fireplace. "I was called earlier this evening, by the Dark Lord, to help advise him in a 'holy matter'. I told him as much as I could, considering he knows that she is in the castle just not where. I'm to begin searching for her tomorrow."

Snape was exhausted and getting sleepy. 'I have lost a lot more boys,' he thought. 'I wish that I could have helped them. Hopeful the Dark Lord will go easy on them. They will have to learn on their own what they have gotten themselves into.' With that last thought he fell into a deep sleep.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked after sitting awhile in silence. Getting up, Dumbledore found that Snape had fallen asleep and was bleeding profusely from a large gash right below his ribs. "Hang on, my boy. I'm calling Poppy right now." With that said Dumbledore threw some floo powder into his fireplace and stuck just his head and yelled, "POPPY COME QUICKLY!"

Poppy was still in her nightgown when she flooed into his rooms. "What is the matter, Albus? Oh, my!" she said as she rushed over to Snape. "How long has he been out?"

"A few minutes..." Albus said thinking that it was a good idea for him to connect all the faculties' fireplaces to the floo network only inside Hogwarts grounds in case of emergencies like this. "...Poppy will he be alright?"

"Yes, Albus, but he will need to rest for a day or two due to all the stress his body has gone through. I don't know about his mental health. He has been unable to sleep properly these last couple of days. Especially after meeting that, Priestess Iolent." Poppy replied remembering the conversation they had a few days ago to why he couldn't sleep well lately. She turned with a worried looked at the ever-moving closed eyes of one Severus Snape.

-----------

Snape was summoned shortly after dinner. His arm burned more intensely, making his dark mark turn a shade darker, as he retrieved his cloak and mask. 'What could this meeting possibly be about?' he thought as he walked through the passage from his rooms to just outside the school grounds.

While walking completely off the school grounds where he could not be seen, he thought about what exactly had happened to Draco Malfoy and his chums, Crabbe and Goyle. Ever since he took them to Priestess Iolent he was not able to get any useful information about what was going on. 'What is she up to?'

-- -- -- --

He remembered coming back to Hogwarts that night after meeting with Priestess Iolent and that little mystery girl. He went to meet Dumbledore to inform him of what had happened.

Once Dumbledore was updated they discussed what could be done. "All we can do right now is discuss it with the boy." Dumbledore finally stated to Snape.

Snape knew that this was true, but why should they put the boy in danger? 'I have put myself in this dangerous position, so he would not have to join this war. What am I going to do if he is harmed?'

"I do not think that it would be wise for you to be present. He still takes some of Lucius's view on things. I would not like to compromise my position, Headmaster."

Dumbledore stroked his beard as he thought about what Snape had said, "You are right, my boy. Very well. Keep me informed of the situation."

Snape left the Headmaster's office and then proceed to go to the Slytherin common room in search of his godson, Draco Malfoy. 'I have to make him aware of certain things before I propose for him to join the Dark Lord.'

Snape was a little bit surprised, when he reached the common room to see that there was a lone figure sitting in an armchair in front of the fire. "Draco? What are you still doing up this late?"

Draco snapped his head up from the fire to look at his godfather, Snape. Snape was more of a father figure than his own father was. As Draco replied, "Thinking."

"About what, Draco?"

"Nothing much, Uncle. So what are you doing in here?"

"Actually, I came to talk to you about something. You know very well that your father and I are Deatheaters. It has come to my attention that you have been picked to join in our ranks early. If you join, you will have to keep a very important person in our ranks safe, even kill. You may also have to take orders from this person to ensure their safety as well as the Dark Lord's safety. Understand?"

Draco took a few moments to think before he replied, "Yes, but why and who am I to protect?"

"Before I tell you Draco, I must inform you that your father does not know of this, and if you should fail in your assigned task, your life will be forfeited." Snape waited for Draco to nod for him to continue. "You will be guarding a woman that is important to our cause. She is also very important to the Dark Lord, her name is Priestess Iolent."

"Are you saying that she is the Dark Lord's Mistress?" Draco asked a little bit surprised and disgusted.

"Yes," Snape said looking at his godson. "You will also need two people that you trust to take orders without asking questions, and be able to kill without a second thought as to why."

Draco looked at Severus and replied, "Crabbe and Goyle. They will do whatever I say. When will I join the ranks?"

"It will be at the next meeting, which is in a month's time, Draco. You will have to keep this secret and tell no one."

"I understand, Uncle, but I really don't have a choice in this matter, do I?"

"No, you have been picked out specifically by the Priestess herself, and she will not take no for an answer. It would be wise to heed her words closely if and when she talks with you, Draco."

"Yes, Uncle."

-- -- -- --

Snape was snapped out of his memory as his dark mark burned more persistently. He placed his index finger on his dark mark, which caused him to apparate to the location of the meeting.

Once he apparated to the site of the Deatheater meeting he caught sight of a small group of boys standing off to the side. He froze when his eyes fell on his godson.

'What the hell? He shouldn't be here now...' Severus's thoughts were interrupted as the Dark Lord decided to walk up to him and said, "Well, you have done me proud, Severus. I have seen that you have brought what my Priestess had sought." The Dark Lord gestured to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

"I believe they will be excellent for their task, especially with your and Lucius's combined skills instilled into the young Malfoy heir." the Dark Lord praised Snape.

"Yes, my lord. I only hope that he will do his appointed task with true intelligence and skill." Snape replied taking in the scene in front of him. He could see Wormtail bringing a young girl forward, 'a muggle, no doubt.'

Voldemort brought Severus to stand next to him instead of Lucius, who seemed to be too nervous as to why Draco was at the meeting to even notice. 'Damn! This should not be happening this soon.' Snape thought.

Once the meeting came to order, all the Deatheaters were surrounding a young girl. The young men that had yet to join the Deatheaters, were just off to the side observing until it came time for them to be initiated.

"My servants! It is time to bring forth our newest brothers to prove their loyalty to me!" The Dark Lord spoke and gestured for the young men to be brought forward. "You shall go first. Rape this muggle trash and be creative. But remember to leave something for your fellow brothers when you are done."

Thomas Flint was the first to brutally rape the young girl. He, at one point, used an illusionary spell on himself to make her see him as her father. This caused the Dark Lord to grin with glee. After Flint, it was Goyle's turn. He raped her while slightly choking her the entire time. Then it was Crabbe's turn. He raped her from behind making her act as if she were a dog, barking the whole time. This caused all the Deatheaters to laugh. When Crabbe was done, it finally was Draco's turn.

'There is no way that I'm going to touch her! But how do I get out of this without getting hurt?' Draco thought as he remained completely clothed and stood in front of everyone. 'There is nothing I can do but that...'

Severus saw the small conflict that was going through Draco's mind as he stood there watching the girl be raped repeatedly, until it was Draco's turn. When it was Draco's turn, he could see what his godson was going to do. 'I hope that you will play this well, Draco. Because if you make one false move, you will meet your death early.'

Draco walked gracefully toward the girl with a small smile on his face. She was crying as she faced him. Draco stopped right in front of her and pulled out his handkerchief as he kneeled to wipe her tears away. "Don't worry, I won't rape you."

This caused the Deatheaters to shift uncomfortably and glance between Draco and the Dark Lord, but before the anybody could say or do anything, Draco continued, "How about you just calm down a bit and I will see what I can do to free you."

This statement caused the Dark Lord to raise his eyebrow in curiosity. He was about to demand what the hell was going on until he heard, "H-how?"

Draco smiled at her one last time, 'I'm going to free you from all of this.' His smile turned into a smirk as he stood and pointed his wand at her. "Just like this."

The girl's eyes had widened as soon as Draco's wand was pointed at her and then she screamed as he spoke the killing curse. 'One less muggle to worry about, now.' Draco thought as he put his wand away still smirking at the sight of the dead girl in front of him.

Everyone was startled when the Dark Lord started clapping. "My dear boy, that was an excellent show. But you were to keep her alive so the rest of us could have our own fun."

'Well, here goes nothing,' Draco thought as he knelt in front of the Dark Lord. "Forgive me, my lord, but I would never actually touch a muggle. Plus I rather liked that look in her eyes when she realized I was no friend." Draco slightly chuckled and smirked.

"I think that was the most interesting thing that I have seen in a long time, my lord," Priestess Iolent spoke as she appeared at his side from the shadows. Her eyes had a sort of twinkle to them that nobody could see but Draco, Snape, and Voldemort.

"Really? Well then, I guess he will be forgiven this once, but remember young Malfoy, I am the Master."

"Yes, my lord," Draco replied as he took in the Priestess's appearance. 'She's beautiful, but how can she be attracted to 'him'?'

"Good. Join your brothers."

"Yes, my lord."

Severus had been holding his breathe. As soon as Draco spoke the killing curse, he finally let it out slowly as not to alert anyone of his fear. He also loosened his hold on his wand. Severus couldn't help but be proud of Draco for getting through that in one piece. Then he was slightly disgusted by the way Lucius was looking at Draco as if he was a rival.

Lucius finally realized that Draco was no longer his son, but a young man to be reckoned with. He realized that he had handled that situation with nothing but pure confidence and skill. Once he realized this, he noticed that he was not standing next to the Dark Lord, but Severus Snape was. 'How the hell did I not notice that until now? What the HELL is going on? First my son is initiated without my knowledge and then Snape is in my place next to the Dark Lord!'

Once the meeting came to an end the Dark Lord called Severus, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle to follow him and Priestess Iolent. Once they were in a secluded grove he spoke, "I know that Severus here has told you, Malfoy, what is expected of you. You two will follow whatever Malfoy says to do without any questions asked. Understood?"

Crabbe and Goyle nodded, "Good. You three will be in charge of the safety of my dear, Priestess Iolent. You will keep her safe and will aid her in anything else that she will need."

"My lord, if I may..." Severus interrupted Voldemort, but Voldemort gestured for him to continue. "...the boys will have to still attend school, if they are not to be found to be Deatheaters. So where and when will they be able to keep her safe?"

Voldemort just chuckled, "A very good question, Severus. Only you would have the guts to ask it. I will be placing her in the village of Hogsmeade, so that you all will be able to keep an eye on her."

'Damn! She will be too close to her. How am I suppose to keep her safe?' Severus thought as he nodded his head and spoke, "Very wise of you, my lord."

"Yes, I know. Now with this business done. My dear, why don't you show your new bodyguards where you will be staying, while I talk with Severus here."

"Of course, my lord." Iolent purred, as she kissed his cheek before she pulled out a small watch. "This is the portkey." Iolent and her new bodyguards were gone with a small pop.

"Now, Severus. It has come to my attention that another Priestess is calling Hogswart home. You are to tell me everything that you know on the matter."

'Shit! How did he find out? Guess I better play dumb.'

"I don't know what you are talking about, my lord. I know nothing of any new visitor residing at Hogswart."

"Really now, Severus? I know you can do better than that." Lucius spoke as he came into view from the shadows behind Snape.

"I did not ask you to be present Malfoy." Voldemort spoke with venom as he pointed his wand at Malfoy and casted the Crutaius curse on him. "You will learn never to eavesdrop on me and whoever's council I keep."

Lucius screamed from the intense pain. Once he was released from the curse, he was able to catch his breath and speak, "Please forgive me, my lord."

"For now, I will, but if you make another mistake, I will not hesitate to kill you. Now Severus you will search Hogswart for that Priestess. If she is residing there, you MUST eliminate her. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. I have to attend to something of great importance. You both are dismissed." With that said, Voldemort disappeared with a pop.

"You were the one to bring Draco into the brotherhood. It was NOT your right but MINE! You will pay for doing this to me and taking over my place next to the Dark Lord." Lucius spat out as he pulled out a 7-inch blade and stabbed Severus just below his ribs. "You deserve a slow and painful death. This blade contains an undetectable poison that will kill you in a matter of hours. Now I will have to use this on my own son, Draco. Both of you betrayed me and you must suffer the consequences." Lucius pulled the blade out and replaced the knife in his scabbard and disappeared with a pop.

"Damn! I have to get back to warn Dumbledore of these events." Severus spoke aloud as he apparated outside of Hogswart grounds dizzily. "I have to hurry before the poison takes effect."

He reached the Headmaster's door in the matter of minutes but it seemed like hours to him. He told Albus about Voldemort knowing about the Priestess Lorene and then he couldn't keep his eyes open as he thought, 'What kind of poison did Lucius use? It seems like...' and he fell into unconsciousness.

-----------

Severus's eyes were moving more rapidly until he bolted up and screamed the names of the only people who could help him, "Liliana! Leon!" Then he collapsed back into a fitful sleep.


	12. Thing Are Coming to Light

**Chapter 12 – Things Are Coming to Light**

Liliana was not able to sleep, so she tossed and turned in bed. The moon was starting to peek through the window next to her bed. 'I'm glad that I decided to leave the curtains open tonight.'

She laid on her side to get a better look at the moon. 'It reminds me of home,' she thought as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

-- -- -- -- --

Liliana was in a pale blue dress that fell down to the floor and swayed from side to side as she walked to her father's private chamber. She loved wearing that dress because her father always told her that she reminded him of a clear pool of water, which would then remind him of her mother.

Once Liliana reached the door of her father's private chamber, she took a deep breath and knocked for permission to enter. 'I wonder what my father would want to talk about?'

"Enter," a deep, baritone voice from inside the room said.

Liliana opened the door halfway and gracefully entered the room without displacing any of the papers that were stacked on the floor near the door. 'Will he ever learn that he cannot leave important papers such as these on the floor?' She graceful knelt to the floor, picked up the stack of papers, and then proceeded to stand and walk over to her father.

Her father was sitting on the floor in front of scattered papers. He appeared to be in his early twenties but in actuality he was over 100 years old.

"There is something missing…" Liliana's father spoke out loud to himself.

Liliana decided to sit next to him and take a look at what he was looking at. Her father was looking at articles from the wizarding world that talked about a young boy-who-lived. It had seemed that her father had personally cut out just the articles, no pictures and no non-related articles. She saw that he was laying the articles in chronological order and noticed that there were some articles missing. She looked at the small stack of papers in her hands and realized that they were the missing articles.

"Is this what you are looking for, father?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes, thank you."

"Not a problem, but if I may ask, why do you have all of these articles, father?"

Her father blinked a few times, just realizing that she was there. "Princess, when did you get here?"

Liliana just smiled sweetly at her father, "I knocked and entered when you gave me permission to."

"Really? I didn't realize that anybody knocked. Hmm. I will have to work on that."

Liliana rolled her eyes as she said, "Father, I am sure you will, but you did not answer my question. Why do you have all of these articles?"

"Oh, I found this young man to be rather interesting. I also have noticed that trouble seems to follow him around. But this is not the reason why I wanted to talk to you."

"Then, what is the reason?"

Her father's face fell, "I want to tell you the prophecy about the women of this family. It seems that I have to tell you this now and then I will have to send you away."

"What? But why, father?" Liliana asked thinking, 'What could be so dangerous that I would have to leave?'

"You will understand when I have revealed everything to you. Now, hush. And listen carefully…"

-- -- -- -- --

A very distraught Madam Pompfrey woke Liliana up, "Liliana, dear, I need your help. Please come quickly."

"Yes, Madam Pompfrey," Liliana said as she threw the covers off of her and dressed quickly. "What is the matter?"

"Just follow me." Madam Pompfrey said as she walked out into the common room. Liliana noticed that Leon was waiting with Dumbledore. 'What's going on?'

"What is going on, Headmaster?" Leon asked when he saw Liliana enter the common room. He was a little annoyed at being woken up in the middle of the night. And now seeing Liliana awake at this hour made him more alert and a little bit angry.

"Follow me," Madam Pompfrey replied as she turned and exited through the porthole into the hallway. Dumbledore has gestured for Liliana and Leon to follow Madam Pompfrey as he was going to follow them. But Dumbledore just stood still and moved his hand as if laying it onto something that could not be seen.

Madam Pompfrey proceeded to walk briskly to the infirmary, with Liliana and Leon directly behind her. As they entered the infirmary, a loud groan was heard from the end of the infirmary. Pompfrey rushed to the bed to check on her patient. "Severus, it's Poppy. I have Miss Forest and Mr. Wood here."

There was no reply from Snape to indicate that he had even heard her. His head just tossed from side to side as if he was living his worst nightmare over and over again.

"I don't know what is wrong with him. He was st…" Madam Pompfrey stopped herself before revealing too much. "…He was starting to come down with a fever, but nothing serious that would cause him to be in the infirmary. Then he just collapsed."

Liliana looked Leon in the eyes before she turned and said, "Madam Pompfrey, are you telling us that you brought us to the infirmary to help Professor Snape?"

"Yes. He was in the state you see him in now, until he sat up abruptly and yelled your names out loud." Madam Pompfrey replied as she casted another warming spell on Snape's bed sheets.

'What the bloody hell was going on! He and Liliana were awakened in the middle of the night to help Snape!' Leon thought as he ran his hand over his face. 'Well, at least they didn't find out about her…'

-----------

Dumbledore was thinking as he walked up the Gryffindor stairs to the boys' dormitory, 'Why would Severus shout Leon and Liliana's names like that? Do they know something that I don't know?'

Dumbledore slowly opened the door as not to disturb the room's occupants. He watched as Leon snapped his eyes open and as Leon's hand went under his pillow as he approached the bed. Then Dumbledore spoke, "Leon, my boy. I need you to come with me. No questions, everything will be explained in due time."

Leon was a little annoyed as he slipped his hand from out under the pillow and sat up. Leon looked at Dumbledore in the eyes and said, "I will meet you down in the common room, Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded his head as he watched Leon pushed the covers off of himself. Then he turned and quietly walked down into the common room thinking, 'I wonder if he is capable of protecting the Princess. And does Harry ever sleep? Always trying to pretend that I can never see that he is too quiet, too still, that boy is always getting himself into trouble, especially when he eavesdrops.'

Leon stood up and dressed as he whispered over to Harry, "What do you think this is about?"

"I don't know, but I want you to keep your guard up," Harry replied as he himself got dressed.

"Yes, of course, Harry. You don't think that he has caught on to us and the Priestess?" Leon asked as he put his shoes on and placed a small object inside his shoe.

"No, he would have just waited until after breakfast to talk to us," Harry replied as he grabbed his invisibility cloak.

"Then what could it be?" Leon puzzled over the question as he walked to the door and waited for Harry.

"We will just have to find out, won't we?" Harry answered as he put on the invisibility cloak and walked towards the door.

Harry walked into the common room and waited off to the side. Leon yawned as he sat down and half-shut his eyes. Both Leon and Harry were watching Dumbledore as he stood in front of the fire. He seemed to be watching the flames jumping around, before he moved towards the bottom of the stairs as Leon heard footsteps coming from the stairs causing him to stand up and move next to Dumbledore. Madam Pompfrey and Liliana appeared at the bottom of the staircase.

-----------

Dumbledore noticed the look that Liliana and Leon shared before Leon asked what was going on. 'Well that's interesting? He doesn't seem to realize the effect that she has on him…or does he? This is an interesting development. What is the real connection between these two? And what of Harry and Ginny?'

He gestured for Liliana and Leon to go after Poppy so that he could better study their behavior, but realized that there was someone else in the room. He lifted his hand and placed it on something that could not be seen by the normal eye. He waited to speak until the common room was empty, "Harry, my boy. Why are you up?"

Harry brushed off Dumbledore's hand as he took off his invisibility cloak, "I was just going to get a midnight snack."

Dumbledore didn't like the look in Harry's eyes. The look was of a man being backed into a corner. 'Why would Harry have to look at me like that? I would never do anything to harm him.'

"Harry, my boy, don't you think that you were more intent on following our small group to see what was going on." Dumbledore stated with a smile and a small twinkle in his eye.

"I don't know what you are talking about Headmaster. I was going to get myself a midnight snack. That was when you were able to grab my shoulder before I could even get across the room." Harry replied in a very cool tone looking Dumbledore in the eyes.

"Harry, if you really are hungry for a small snack..." Dumbledore said as he pulled something out of his hand and held it out to Harry, "…why don't you have a lemon drop."

-----------

Unknown to anyone but him, Ron was listening to what was said between Leon and Harry in the boys' dormitory. 'What the bloody hell is going on?'

Once he was sure that Leon and Harry had left, Ron got out of bed and quietly walked to the door. He placed his ear up against the door to make sure that nobody was walking outside the door. He was about to open the door until he heard footsteps walking down the stairs. He waited for about a minute before he proceeded to go downstairs to see what was happening.

As Ron was going down the stairs, he stayed as close to the wall as much as possible so as not to be seen. He quietly kept going down the stairs until he could hear what was being said clearly.

He was able to make out Leon asking what was going on. Then, Ron heard Madam Pompfrey telling Leon to follow her. 'What the heck is going on? Why is Madam Pompfrey here? AND why does she want Leon?'

Ron stood still as he heard footsteps, and then realized that they had left. He still kept to the wall as he started to back up the stairs, until he heard Dumbledore speak. 'Who is the Headmaster talking to?'

Ron's question was answered when he heard Harry's voice. 'What is going on?' Ron could not hear clearly what was being said, so naturally being curious to what was going on. He went back down the stairs and stopped when he heard Dumbledore ask if Harry wanted a lemon drop.

-----------

Harry cautiously looked at Dumbledore before he took a quick glance at his hand. Once he determined that Dumbledore was just offering him some lemon drops Harry looked him in the eye, "No, thank you, Headmaster. If there is nothing else you want from me then I will be going to bed now."

"Harry, my boy, wait." Dumbledore quickly said as Harry had turned to go back up the stairs. "I need to talk to you about something."

Harry had turned back around to look at Dumbledore as he stopped right in the middle of the common room. "What exactly do you have to tell me?"

"Why don't you have a seat, this might take awhile." Dumbledore said as he gestured for Harry to take a seat.

Harry looked at Dumbledore again before he sat in the chair that Leon was sitting in earlier.

Dumbledore waited for Harry to get comfortable before he, himself took a seat. Once he was settled he turned to look at Harry, "I received a letter from Gringotts on your birthday."

Harry just sat there waiting for Dumbledore to continue, and then he realized that Dumbledore was going to need some prompting. "What did the letter say, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore pulled the letter out of his robes and handed it to Harry as he replied, "You have inherited the entire Potter Fortune and the responsibility that comes with it. You own 5 estates with 5 million galleons accredited to each of them. A few of the estates were entrusted to other pureblood families for your ancestors."

Harry took the letter as he listened to what Dumbledore had to say, and then read what the letter stated in order to confirm what Dumbledore was telling him was true or not. 'Wow, I'm rich. Wait, the estates were entrusted to other pureblood families?'

Harry looked up from the letter not seeing where the names of the estates or who was living in them. "Which pureblood families?"

"That does not matter now. You now have to maintain and manage these estates. What does it matter who resides in them?"

"It matters to me. Now, which pureblood families?" Harry said in an even tone as he looked Dumbledore straight in the eyes.

"The Weasley's, Snape's, and Malfoy's."

Harry really didn't know what to say all he could do was smirk as he thought, 'I'm richer than Malfoy. That's just ironic.'

Dumbledore saw Harry smirk, "You will do nothing to upset those families, understood?"

Harry looked Dumbledore in the eye, "Headmaster, I don't think that you have 'any' say in what I will or will not do with MY inheritance."

Dumbledore was taken aback by Harry's response, 'What is the matter with him? I have never seen him like this before. He is always obedient. What changed?'

"Harry, my boy, I'm not telling you do anything. I was trying to advise you the best course of action to take." Dumbledore tried to amend.

"Well, Headmaster, it sounded more like an order than advice. And if it was only advice, then I don't have to heed it." Harry replied as he realized that this conversation was over.

"I know that, Harry, my boy. But I was only suggesting that you don't cause any discontent throughout the Deatheaters ranks. That could possibly cause an attack on helpless muggles or on your life."

"Headmaster, what I do has nothing to do with you," Harry said as he felt as if unseen force was forcing him to say, "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go to bed. I have things that I will have to attend to tomorrow while in Hogsmeade."

'What could he possibly have to take care of?' Dumbledore thought.

-----------

Ron didn't know what to say to all the information he just obtained by just simply eavesdropping. 'Harry owns our estate…what is he going to do tomorrow in Hogsmeade. He can't be thinking of evicting us. He wouldn't do it, would he?'

-----------

Harry stood up as he heard the portrait door open and closed, looking at the clock he realized that 4 ½ hours had pasted since Dumbledore started to talk to him.

Leon stopped with Liliana right next to him at seeing Harry and Dumbledore in the common room, "Harry, what are you doing up?"

"I was just having a talk with the Headmaster. What about you?" Harry replied as he gestured with his hand to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore decided to stand up as he said to try to not draw himself into the conversation, "I think that it is late, why don't we all call it a night."

Leon looked at Dumbledore and then back before he could say anything, Harry forced him to look at Liliana, "Going to bed sounds like a good idea." Liliana had just yawned, while slightly blinking her eyes.

Leon looked back at Dumbledore, then Harry as he said, "I think that is a great idea, goodnight."

Leon then turned to Liliana and guided her up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, "Come on, Princess, it is time for you to get some rest." When he reached the top of the stairs Leon thought that he saw something, but when he looked back again, nothing was there.

-----------

_One week prior to Snape's injury…_

Leon and Harry were talking under the tree that they and the girl's relaxed under.

"I think it is time that we do a little more walking in Hogwarts, don't you?" Harry asked Leon with a slight smirk.

Leon just looked around the area to make sure that nobody would be able to listen in on their conversation and said as two first years pasted by on their way back to Hogwarts, "I think that would be a grand idea."

Once they were able to talk freely Leon asked, "Are you thinking about going after that woman that we saw in the window the other day?"

"Yes, I have this sinking feeling that she may be someone to be wary of."

"If you feel that way, then why are we going to find her?"

"I'd rather know something about my enemy or possible ally before actually meeting them if I can." Harry said as he leaned his back onto the trunk of the tree and looked up at the tree limbs that blocked the bright sun from his eyes.

'True, but what are you thinking Harry? If we went wandering in a forbidden part of the castle…nobody would be able to help us if there was trouble. Or if we get caught,' Leon thought as Harry finally slid down the tree to sit on the ground.

"Harry, what exactly do you expect to discover on this 'walk' of ours?" Leon said as he took a sit next to Harry and watched Harry's face out of the corner of his eyes waiting for his reply.

'I don't know, but things just don't seem to be adding up. The attack at the train station and what Snape let slip afterwards. He wasn't talking about Leon or Liliana. He had to be talking about someone else.' Harry thought as he closed his eyes and saying out loud, "Something."

After sitting under the tree for a few minutes, thinking of what could possibly happen on their 'walk' around the forbidden tower. Harry finally broke the silence, "Let's go ahead and head out. And see what we can find."

The boys were able to get half way up the tower stairs without so much as a person passing by. The stairs were short and narrow only allowing them room to walk single file. As they got to the top of the stairs they were surprised by the large hallway that only led to two large maple doors. They were halfway to the doors, when they heard some muffled yelling on the other side of the door. They looked at each other at the same time wondering what was going on behind those doors.

Leon was able to snap back his attention to the door as he heard the footsteps of a person coming to the door. He quickly pushed Harry and hid behind one of the columns that ran along the foyer. They were able to get out of sight just as the door burst open and a very angry Snape stomped through the door and down the stairway, without even noticing his surroundings.

The door didn't close completely behind Snape. It was open a few inches, at least from what Harry could see. Once he was sure that the coast was clear he silently walked up to the door to see what laid beyond. 'What would have gotten Snape angry? What if the woman I saw is someone that he loves?' Harry thought as Leon watched Harry cringe a little as he walked up to the door staying behind to keep an eye on the stairway, should anybody else arrive.

Harry was able to walk behind one of the fire pits that stood on either side of the door. He stopped when he heard low voices speaking…

"…no way he is able to keep you safe. He cannot even keep his temper. That is something that will cause him to be irrational in a battle, Priestess."

"You do not understand. The professor is important and quite capable of handling himself in battle. Under any conditions, he will do his duty, even if it should cost him his life."

"I do not understand, how He could be important to our future."

"He is someone that will be important to not only our future, but the future of all mankind. That is all you need to know and all you need to do is keep him on…"

"What was that? Caleb, Calen, go check it out."

With their orders given the two bodyguards proceeded to silently flank the door to see what would be on the other side of the door, when they realized that the door was slightly ajar they looked at each other knowing someone had to be ease dropping.


End file.
